Nuit de noces
by Tidoo
Summary: Et si Cagalli réussisait à s'échapper quelques heures de la résidence des Seiran pour se rendre sur Plant avant son mariage ? Elle a peutêtre accepté d'épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas mais certainement de lui donner sa virginité. Réécriture de GSD.
1. Chapter 1

_Spécial dédicace à Junon2 sans qui cette histoire serait restée au fond de ma tête encore des mois. Si ça vous plait pas, c'est de sa faute :p !!_

* * *

Ysak et Dearka avançaient tranquillement dans le couloir. Bien que chargés de la protection de leur ami, ils n'avaient pas de réellement inquiétude sur sa sécurité.

Asran était quant à lui perdu dans ses pensées. Son entretien avec le président Durandal n'avait pas été aussi concluant qu'il l'avait espéré et il ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'en tenir.

Il avait rejoint les colonies pour aider ZAFT à éviter une nouvelle guerre, mais après la chute de Junius 7, le conflit semblait inéluctable. Pourtant, il devait bien y avoir une solution pour calmer les esprits !

Dearka remarqua le premier l'air renfrogné du pilote et essaya de détendre l'atmosphère avec une plaisanterie à propos de sa mauvaise mine.

« T'as pas l'air bien, peut-être que tu devrais retourner à Orb prendre un peu le soleil… Je suis sûr que la princesse accepterait un peu de compagnie à la plage ! »

Il n'avait pas voulu être blessant, mais il avait appuyé là où ça faisait le plus mal. Orb, Cagalli et la plage.

Asran se souvint immédiatement de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, perdus dans une île de l'océan Indien… Il l'avait d'abord prise pour un garçon ! Quel imbécile !

Asran secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses souvenirs. C'était loin maintenant et il ne servait plus à rien de ressasser le passé. Il continua d'avancer avec ses deux amis et atteignit rapidement la porte de son appartement. Ils rentrèrent tous les trois, mais s'arrêtèrent presque immédiatement.

Yzak sortit son arme et fit le tour de la pièce en silence avant de faire signe aux autres de le suivre.

La porte n'avait pas été forcée, mais il était clair que quelqu'un était rentré pendant leur absence. Ils se séparèrent, chacun prenant une pièce à examiner.

Tout était en place, et rien ne semblait avoir été touché. Le seul signe d'une présence extérieure venait d'un sac de voyage entrouvert dans la chambre. Asran s'approcha lentement, mais le sac ne contenait rien d'important. Quelques vêtements, un livre, et un curieux pendentif en bois qui lui parut familier. Il contempla l'objet de plus près et d'un coup son cœur s'arrêta. C'était une amulette d'Hauméa, identique à celle qu'il portait autour du coup.

Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers le salon pour savoir si ses amis avaient trouvé quelque chose, mais il n'obtint que des haussements d'épaules. Qui que ce fut qui était rentré chez lui, il n'était clairement plus là et Asran en profita pour rassurer ses compagnons. Maintenant il pouvait se débrouiller seul et ne craignait plus rien. Ils pouvaient rentrer sans se soucier de lui. Yzak objecta un moment ne voulant pas prendre de risque, mais Asran fut suffisamment ferme pour le convaincre.

Pourtant il n'était pas tranquille. Pourquoi avoir laissé ce sac ici ? Et à qui pouvait-il appartenir ? Il ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus à ses deux compagnons, et se contenta de les remercier en promettant d'être prudent.

Une fois débarrassé d'eux, il attendit dix minutes et redescendit vers l'entrée.

Il voulut interroger le gardien pour savoir qui était venu chez lui, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Il comprit tout de suite.

Assise dans un des fauteuils du hall, les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle était là. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il la reconnaissait tout de même. Pourtant, elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce à quoi il était habitué. Ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés en deux petites couettes symétriques, tenues par des élastiques à fleurs et elle portait même une jupe longue, vert clair, lui arrivant aux chevilles. Mais il remarqua la petite pierre rouge à sa main gauche ; elle portait toujours la bague qu'il lui avait offerte quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il s'approcha doucement et sentit son cœur s'accélérer à chaque pas. Sa tenue n'était pas le seul changement notable. Elle avait aussi maigri, ses yeux étaient gonflés, comme si elle avait pleuré et vides de leur ancien éclat. Et elle était tendue. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais c'était finalement logique. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être ici. Il resta un moment à l'observer avant qu'elle ne remarque sa présence et quand enfin elle daigna tourner la tête vers lui, elle sursauta.

Il lui sourit, attendant une explication qui ne venait pas. A la place, elle rougit et détourna les yeux. Elle se sentait tellement ridicule. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle en serait capable ?

Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle était contente. Au moins, elle l'avait revu. Elle ne pourrait peut-être pas aller au bout de son idée, mais elle pourrait passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Elle se força à le regarder et découvrit qu'il portait l'uniforme de ZAFT. Alors il s'était réengagé… Elle ne sut pas trop quoi en penser, mais évita de commenter. Elle n'était pas là pour se disputer avec lui. En plus, dans sa situation, elle aurait été mal placée pour critiquer ses choix.

« Hé ! T'as l'air en forme. » Elle essaya de parler sur un ton détaché, mais sa voix trahissait ses angoisses.

Il pencha un peu la tête et répondit simplement : « J'aimerai pouvoir te dire la même chose… »

Une fois de plus, elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et lui prit la main pour la mettre debout en face de lui.

Comme elle refusait toujours de le regarder, il lui souleva le menton et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Je suis content de te voir. » Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa tenue ni sur sa coiffure et se contenta de lui sourire.

Cagalli ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle s'était préparé tout un discours dans sa tête pour lui présenter la situation et lui expliquer le pourquoi de sa demande, mais maintenant qu'il se tenait en face d'elle, elle ne sentait plus la force de le faire. Elle était terrorisée. Comment allait-il prendre la nouvelle ? Il allait forcément lui en vouloir… Et du coup, il refuserait de l'aider. Alors à quoi bon aborder un sujet aussi délicat ?  
Elle bredouilla laborieusement quelques mots, sur le fait qu'elle devait lui parler, mais rien de bien intelligible.

Asran la serra dans ses bras, se baignant dans son parfum. Il n'avait pas remarqué combien elle lui manquait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit là, en face de lui.

Bien sûr, la situation était délicate, ils avaient chacun leur bataille à mener, mais il se sentait tellement mieux avec elle à ses cotés. Il ne cherchait pas comprendre pourquoi elle était là, tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était sa présence contre lui, dans ses bras. La chaleur de son corps se répandait à travers le tissu de son uniforme et le pilote comprit qu'il était dans son intérêt de ne pas rester dans cette position.

Cagalli éveillait trop de choses en lui pour se permettre de se laisser aller ainsi.

Il devait rester maître de lui-même et pour cela, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne un peu de la princesse. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et proposa gentiment : « Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un café quelque part ? Tu me raconteras ce que tu fais ici. »

Cagalli le dévisagea un instant puis secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne dois pas me faire voir. Si on découvrait que je suis ici… » Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. La peur dans ses yeux était clairement visible. A la place, il lui suggéra de monter chez lui pour boire quelque chose, ce qu'elle accepta immédiatement.

Assise sur un tabouret haut, Cagalli jouait avec sa bague sans s'en rendre compte. Asran lui tournait le dos, préparant deux tasses de café. Elle ne savait par où commencer et il ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Il restait silencieux, se refusant à poser la moindre question.

Il appréciait le calme de cet appartement, et savourait la simple compagnie de cette jeune fille qu'il aimait tant. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en la harcelant. Elle parlerait quand elle se sentirait prête.

Le problème était qu'elle était terrifiée. Le silence l'accablait et elle se sentait oppressée dans ce salon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En plus, elle n'avait pas pu se débarrasser de ses vêtements ridicules et elle avait l'impression d'être grotesque. Non pas qu'elle attache tellement d'importance à son apparence… Dans un mouvement de colère, elle arracha ses élastiques et libéra ses cheveux sauvagement.

Asran eut un sourire amusé en la voyant batailler avec sa coiffure et lui tendit sa tasse en se retenant de rire. Il comprit à sa mine renfrognée que tout commentaire serait mal venu. Elle pesta en s'ébouriffant un peu plus et finit par poser les deux élastiques sur le comptoir avec un air mauvais. Si ses yeux étaient équipés pour, elle les aurait brûlés d'un seul regard.

Asran ne put se retenir de rire un peu devant son attitude, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil assassin de la part de la princesse. Puis elle soupira et but une gorgée de café.

Brisant enfin le silence, Asran demanda : « Si tu détestes cette tenue, pourquoi la porter ? »

Cagalli reposa sa tasse et tourna la tête. « C'est la mère de Seiran… Elle veut à tout prix me… » Elle laissa filer un soupire de frustration et serra les poings. Elle devait lui parler. Elle était venue pour ça.

« Je la déteste. Une semaine que je suis enfermée chez elle, à subir ses cours de conduite et de savoir-vivre. Elle m'oblige à porter des robes ridicules, à marcher en me tenant bien droite et toutes ces conneries… » Elle imita un peu les mouvements précieux qu'on lui avait appris.

Cette fois Asran rit franchement devant son comportement plutôt curieux.

« Ca va ! C'est pas drôle ! » Cagalli n'aimait du tout le voir se moquer d'elle ainsi. Elle essaya de lui mettre un coup de pied sous la table, mais ne réussit qu'à se prendre les pieds dans sa jupe, ce qui la fit encore plus pester.

Il eut du mal à se retenir de rire, mais éviter d'en rajouter. Il se contenta de reformuler sa question.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça, si ça t'agasse autant. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi éteinte, il y a un problème ? » Il parlait d'un ton posé et mesuré, mais il était sincèrement inquiet. Elle avait vraiment mauvaise mine et même s'il s'amusait de la voir s'énerver, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

Cagalli soupira encore avant de répondre. « C'est comme ça que doit se comporter une princesse… »

Comme elle baissait la tête, il lui prit la main et la força à le regarder.

« Ton attitude n'a jamais posé problème avant, alors pourquoi t'en soucier ? »

Le simple contact de ses doigts suffisait à la rassurer. Il était là, avec elle, il la protègait. Seulement, demain, il ne serait plus là. Doucement elle retira ses doigts et il vit les larmes brillées entre ses cils. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle n'arrivait pas à le lui dire.

Asran sentit un coup de poignard dans le ventre à la voir ainsi. Cagalli qui était toujours si forte et si courageuse était maintenant en train de lutter contre elle-même pour ne pas pleurer. La situation devait vraiment être grave.

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras, enroulant naturellement un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre sur ses épaules. Il lui caressait les cheveux en murmurant des paroles rassurantes, mais rien ne semblait la calmer. Quand il lui promit d'être là, elle le poussa brutalement et criant : « NON ! Justement ! Tu n'es plus là, tu ne peux plus être là ! Tu… je… » Elle le regardait, complètement pétrifiée.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit pour la mettre dans un tel état. Certes il était parti, l'avait abandonnée à Orb quand la scène politique se dégradait, mais c'était pour l'aider, à sa manière. Elle aurait dû le comprendre et non pas le rejeter. Il essaya de lui parler mais elle secoua la tête, montrant qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas.

« C'est pour le bien d'Orb, tu comprends. Je n'ai pas le choix… je n'ai plus le droit de te voir. Il a dit que ce n'était pas possible de continuer comme ça et… pour le bien d'Orb, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Je dois le faire, pour mon pays, pour mon père, pour sauver la paix. C'est ce qu'ils veulent tous… et je… je… »

Elle pleurais vraiment cette fois et il était complètement désemparé.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? Et pourquoi on ne pourrait plus se voir ? »

« Tu es un coordinateur ! Ils ne l'accepteront jamais ! Toi et moi, c'est impossible. Alors il faut que… il faut que je… » les mots ne sortaient pas.

« Que quoi, Cagalli ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Il était toujours en face d'elle, et commençait de plus en plus à paniquer. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il résonnait dans ses tympans, et soudain, ce fut le silence.

« Je vais me marier. Avec Yuna. » Les mots étaient sortis avec un tel dégoût qu'il restait sous le choc.

Cagalli gardait les yeux rivés au sol, incapable de lui faire face. Elle imaginait la déception dans son regard et n'avait pas la force de la voir.

Asran n'en revenait pas. Il savait qu'elle était fiancée au fils de l'émir, mais ne pensait pas qu'elle l'épouserait. Même s'ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, il avait toujours espéré qu'elle le choisirait, lui.

Mais c'était impossible. Il comprenait ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt. Il était un coordinateur et elle une naturelle, chef de la nation d'Orb. Leur union était impossible. Même si son pays tolérait les gens comme lui, ils n'accepteraient pas que leur princesse soit souillée par une telle alliance.

A tâtons, il cherchait son siège et se rassit, toujours en silence. Qu'avait-il à ajouter ? Elle allait en épouser un autre. Passer sa vie avec ce type. Prendre ensemble les décisions pour l'avenir de leur pays.

Puis la réalisation le frappa. Ce n'était pas qu'un mariage arrangé pour lui. Il voulait certainement le pouvoir, mais il la voulait aussi.

Combien de fois il l'avait surpris à la regarder comme une proie ? Yula la voulait et il la voulait entièrement. Elle ne pourrait pas refuser, c'était son devoir d'épouse. Le peuple d'Orb attendrait un héritier !

Il frissonna à cette idée. Cet homme méprisable allait non seulement lui voler sa précieuse Cagalli, mais en plus la faire sienne ? C'était impensable.  
Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'y opposer.

Asran releva les yeux et se concentra sur la jeune femme en face de lui. Elle était visiblement épuisée et vidée.

Il avala péniblement la fin de son café et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui parla doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer et demanda : « Quand a lieu la cérémonie ? »

Cagalli s'essuya les yeux et répondit simplement : « Après demain. »

Asran eut un sourire triste et la reprit dans ses bras. « C'est gentil d'être venue jusqu'ici pour me prévenir. J'imagine que tu as de tonnes de choses à faire. Alors je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. » Il relâcha son étreinte et fut une fois de plus bouleversé par la tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Je… » Cagalli rougit et recula un peu. « En fait, je ne repars que demain matin… »

« Oh… » Asran était plus que surpris par cet aveu. Pourquoi restait-elle aussi longtemps ? C'était déjà très gentil à elle de s'être déplacée pour lui expliquer la situation, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'attarder toute une nuit. A moins que… Il devait y avoir autre chose.

« Pourquoi ? » Il ne voulait pas paraître brusque, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt pour elle de passer la nuit sur Plant, à la veille de son mariage.

Cagalli parut un peu surprise et mal à l'aise. Puis elle ferma les yeux et ressembla son courage. Elle n'avait rien à perdre à le lui demander.  
« En fait, je suis venue pour un service… »

« Dis-moi. Si je peux t'aider, je le ferai. » Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant à deviner sa réaction. Et elle rougit encore plus.

« C'est un peu délicat… »

Asran était plus que perplexe. Quel genre de chose pouvait-elle avoir à lui demander ? Elle ne voulait tout de même pas qu'il soit témoin ?!

Cagalli soupira et se jeta à l'eau. « Je sais qu'on en a jamais parlé, et je comprendrais parfaitement que tu refuses. Mais je m'en serais vraiment voulu si je n'avais pas essayé. »

Elle le prit par la main et le dirigea vers la chambre. Asran la suivit sans discuter et se laissa guider vers le lit sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Elle s'assit à coté de lui et commença son explication. « Il y a un mois, Yula a essayé de m'embrasser. » Immédiatement, elle sentit Asran se tendre, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. « Juste un petit baiser sur le front, rien de bien méchant. Mais honnêtement c'était… » Elle fit une tête de dégoût profond accompagné d'un frisson révélateur, ce qui soulagea curieusement le pilote.

« Une fois que nous serons marier, malheureusement, ça ne se limitera pas à… ce genre de chose. » Elle rougit à nouveau et se perdit en contemplation de la moquette. Il voyait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait, mais ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi il pouvait l'aider. Il voulut lui poser la question mais elle parla la première.

« Je sais que ça ne se fait pas, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il me touche. Et surtout, je ne veux pas qu'il soit le premier. Alors j'ai pensé... enfin, je préférerais, tu vois… » Elle rougissait encore plus.

Asran resta silencieux attendant la suite et d'un coup, il comprit.

« Tu veux que… moi ? » Il ne voulait pas paraître présomptieux, mais c'était la seule explication valable.

Elle acquiesça mollement, toujours sans le regarder.

« Si tu ne veux pas, pas de problème. C'était idiot après tout, tu as certainement des tas de choses à faire, donc je vais… » Elle s'était levé pour quitter la pièce mais il la rattrapa rapidement et l'embrassa, l'empêchant de finir ses élucubrations.

Quand il la libéra enfin, il n'eut que deux mots : « Epouse-moi. » Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et ne cherchait pas à jouer avec ses sentiments. Il était sincère et elle le savait.

Elle détourna son regard et répondit : « Si les circonstances étaient différentes… » Elle avait un sourire triste qui ne lui plaisait pas. Sans réfléchir, il captura à nouveau ses lèvres.

« Pour cette nuit, elles le sont, et tu es à moi. »

* * *

Et voilà, j'espre que je ne suis pas trop OOC, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Comme j'ai vu GSD il y a près de six mois (en tout cas pour le début) je ne me souvenais plus des circonstances exactes pour Asran au moment du mariage de Cagalli. Mais on va dire que ca coincide à peu de chose près avec le moment où il se réengage... Je pensais faire un one-shot, mais c'était trop long. Donc le Lemon serait dans le prochain chapitre, qui ferait office de fin. Soyez patients, je fais de mon mieux pour continer rapidement ! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Attention, ce chapitre contient des passages à caractère sexuel relativement explicite. Si vous n'êtes pas fan de Lemon, passez votre chemin et attendez le prochain chapitre pour la suite de l'histoire. Et sinon, ne soyez pas choqués. J'ai prévenu !!_

* * *

Cagalli se libéra de son étreinte et attrapa son sac de voyage resté vers la salle de bain. Elle se tourna vers Asran et lui demanda, les joues en feu de bien vouloir l'attendre pendant qu'elle se changeait. Le jeune pilote parut surpris mais ne discuta pas. Elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle détestait ses vêtements donc il était normal qu'elle préfère se mettre à l'aise pour la soirée qu'ils allaient passer ensemble. D'un autre coté, il aurait bien voulu la garder près de lui autant que possible et passer directement à la résolution de son problème. Asran se gifla mentalement à cette idée. A trop fréquenter Dearka, il devenait aussi pervers que lui. D'un autre coté, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait beaucoup pensé, avant même qu'elle aborde le sujet ce soir. 

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de passer la nuit avec elle ? Moins d'un mois après leur rencontre, il avait arrêté de compter, l'image de cette jeune fille déterminée et fière hantant ses rêves plus souvent que nécessaire.

Quand il l'avait retrouvée à bord de l'Archangel, ça avait été une vraie torture de la voir toujours collée à Kira. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui apprenne la vraie nature de leurs rapports. Mais ensuite, les choses avaient pris du temps.  
Dès qu'il avait eu son poste en tant que garde du corps, il avait compris que leur histoire ne serait pas facile. Personne ne devait connaître sa véritable identité, et surtout, personne ne devait savoir quel genre de relation il entretenait avec la princesse.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer. Les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle étaient bien présents et dès qu'elle le frôlait, tous ses désirs refaisaient surface, voulant toujours plus, de ses lèvres, de sa peau. Alors maintenant qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de passer à l'acte, il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance.

Pourtant, il se devait d'être patient. Il avait toute la nuit devant lui pour la découvrir et l'apprendre par coeur, puisque deux jours plus tard, elle serait à un autre.

Il soupira. C'était peut-être pire finalement. S'il n'y avait jamais goûté, il ne saurait pas à coté de quoi il passait. Alors que là, il l'aurait pour lui toute une nuit, mais après...

Pour se changer les idées et éviter de broyer du noir, Asran attrapa un magazine et s'allongea pour lire tranquille. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser abattre.

Cagalli se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de sortir. Elle se sentait encore plus ridicule dans cette robe, mais pourtant, sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi, elle avait tenu à l'emporter et la mettre pour lui. Un peu comme une revanche sur Seiran et les autres...  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration et appuya sur la poignée. Il était toujours là, assis sur son lit, en train de feuilleter un journal et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue.

Puis il leva les yeux vers elle et eut le souffle coupé.

Elle portait sa robe de mariée, en satin blanc, avec une simple bande bleue sur le coté, rappelant les couleur de sa Nation. Son voile était sobre, seulement ourlé d'un peu de duvet, assorti à celui qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. Le bustier soulignait parfaitement sa poitrine, mettant en valeur ses formes harmonieuses, sans être trop révélateur et la jupe moulait ses hanches, lui donnant une silhouette de nymphe. Sa nymphe.

Retrouvant l'usage de parole, Asran murmura simplement en se levant : « Tu es magnifique. » avant de lui prendre la main pour l'attirer contre lui.

Cagalli rougit et bredouilla ses remerciements.

« Mon père l'avait choisie… » Elle n'avait pas d'explication à lui donner, mais elle éprouvait tout de même le besoin de se justifier. Elle se sentait un peu idiote d'être aussi apprêtée, mais d'un autre coté, elle voulait qu'il la voit ainsi. Elle aurait porté cette même robe si elle l'avait épousé lui, plutôt que l'autre abruti. Et quelque part, elle voulait lui plaire.

« Il avait beaucoup de goût… elle te va à ravir… » Et doucement, il souleva son voile et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Puis il la prit un peu plus dans ses bras et remonta une main vers son épaule, glissant sur sa nuque, pendant que l'autre enserrait sa taille. Il se pencha un peu et lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
« Pourtant, je n'ai aucun regret à devoir te l'enlever… »

Une fois les rubans défaits, Asran s'occupa de son voile, qu'il retira complètement, le laissant tombé sur le sol, dans un bruissement de tulle. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un ange ainsi. Il perdit ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes et il ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser encore.

Il commença doucement, d'abord la joue, puis il dériva vers son oreille et lui murmura encore combien elle était belle avant de se noyer dans son cou, s'immerger jusqu'à l'asphyxie dans son odeur. Il resserra son étreinte, profitant de la douceur de sa peau contre sa paume, et goûtant sa nuque des lèvres.

Cagalli se laissait aller sans retenue, pouvant enfin céder à tous ses désirs profonds. Du bout des doigts, elle découvrait les épaules de son partenaire, avant de remonter vers son col, qu'elle trouva injustement fermé. Elle recula un peu et Asran prit peur, pensant qu'il l'avait déjà effrayée en allant trop vite. Mais son regard le rassura. Ses yeux brillaient aussi intensément que les siens et il y lisait le même désir, mêlé d'appréhension.

Il semblait la questionner en silence, vérifiant qu'il avait bien son accord pour continuer ses assauts. Cagalli sourit, et répondit : « Alors je vais moi-aussi devoir te débarrasser de cet horrible uniforme. »

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux pendant qu'elle défaisait une à une les agrafes qui tenaient sa veste en place, plongeant dans ses iris de jade qui l'envoûtaient. Elle ne rougissait plus, la gêne étant largement dépassée par l'envie grandissante qui lui brûlait le ventre. Il la tenait encore contre lui, incapable de s'en séparer ou de détourner les yeux et la chaleur de son corps ne faisait qu'attiser un plus le brasier entre ses jambes. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, et quand elle lui retira enfin sa veste, elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer.

C'était bien réel, pas simplement un rêve. Ses mains descendaient le long de ses bras, découvrant un premier contact avec sa peau, comme il portait un simple t-shirt à manches courtes sous son uniforme. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de ses mains, qu'il serra dans les siennes avant de tout relâcher et de l'attraper brusquement par les genoux et les épaules pour la soulever de terre.

Cagalli cria, surprise par ce geste et éclata de rire quand il la porta jusqu'à son lit. Asran fut étonné de la trouver aussi légère, et profita qu'elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour lui voler un baiser sans perdre l'équilibre.

Il l'allongea délicatement sur le matelas, prenant soin de ne pas froisser sa robe et il s'installa à coté d'elle, sur le flan pour profiter au mieux du spectacle qu'elle offrait avait de reprendre ses découvertes.

Elle était dans ses bras, essoufflée et souriante et il la trouvait encore plus désirable que jamais. Il s'immergeait dans son parfum, respirant son odeur sucrée et goûtant sa peau. Chaque baiser était une promesse de ce qui allait suivre et elle le laissait faire avec beaucoup plus de plaisir que d'angoisse.

Bien sûr, elle avait un peu peur de la suite, mais elle avait confiance en lui. C'était son choix. Pas seulement en cet instant précis, mais de façon beaucoup plus général.

Plusieurs fois elle avait espéré qu'il la rejoindrait dans sa chambre, ou dans son lit quand ils partageaient la même cabine, mais il avait toujours gardé ses distances, si bien qu'elle avait des doutes sur ses chances à l'attirer de cette façon. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose, ayant élevée dans un milieu plutôt masculin, personne dans son entourage n'avait pris la peine de lui expliquer ces choses-là. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait. La chaleur dans son ventre quand il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. Les tiraillements entre ses jambes quand il la prenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait…

Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui se passait dans son corps maintenant. Asran continuait lentement son exploration, ses mains se promenant librement de ses épaules à ses hanches, et il la sentait frémir sous ses doigts comme il descendait de plus en plus.

Cagalli gémit un peu quand il quitta à nouveau ses lèvres pour se redresser. Il lui sourit et laissa sa main glisser le long de sa cuisse, ramenant sa jambe vers lui, puis, délicatement, il remonta son jupon et attrapa sa cheville pour lui ôter son escarpin. Il renouvela le geste de l'autre coté, plus lentement encore, s'appliquant à caresser chaque centimètre de soie qu'il découvrait. Ses jambes longues et fines, ainsi couvertes le motivait au plus au point. Il profita de sa position assise pour enlever lui-aussi ses bottes et s'amusait de la mine de sa princesse qui n'aimait pas être délaissée. Une fois débarrassé de ses chaussures, il reprit son exploration, s'emparant de son mollet et portant son genou à ses lèvres.

Cagalli frissonna. Ses bas étaient trop fins pour atténuer la sensation, mais suffisamment présents pour lui donner l'impression inverse. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau comme il remontait dangereusement vers ses cuisses. Sa jupe ne la couvrait presque plus et elle rougit quand Asran laissa ses lèvres courir de plus en plus haut sur l'intérieur de sa jambe. Du bout des dents, il attrapa la bordure de son bas et le fit glisser lentement vers la cheville, en prenant garde à ne pas l'abîmer, puis repartit de l'autre coté, exactement de la même façon, d'abord une ascension de baisers avant de redescendre avec le bout de tissu encombrant.

Asran sourit, visiblement satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses joues et ses lèvres rougies par l'envie, sans compter ses yeux, devenus presque noirs par anticipation. Elle s'appuya sur un coude et vint à sa rencontre, l'attirant un peu plus contre elle avant de tirer sur son t-shirt pour découvrir elle-aussi son corps.

Elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu, mais jamais dans ce genre de circonstance. Ça avait toujours été à cause de blessures à soigner ou par accident quand elle était rentrée un peu vite dans sa chambre. Mais cette fois, elle pouvait le contempler autant qu'elle le souhaitait et elle n'était pas déçue. Du bout des doigts, elle dessina la ligne parfaite de ses muscles, partant des épaules et glissant vers son ventre. Sa peau était douce et elle ne résista à l'envie de la goûter. Elle le fit rouler un peu sur le coté, et pendant qu'il finissait de défaire sa robe, elle parcourut sa gorge de baisers, suivant le creux du sternum pour s'arrêter à son nombril.

En se redressant, Cagalli sentit son bustier lâcher et elle se retrouva à moitié nue au-dessus de lui. Délicatement, Asran la souleva et retira le vêtement, découvrant ses seins, puis son ventre et enfin, ses hanches. D'un mouvement sec, la robe tomba à terre, ne laissant à la princesse qu'une petite culotte de dentelle blanche. Il était émerveillé par son corps, gracieux et fin et apprenait chaque courbe des yeux avant de la ramener vers lui et de la dévorer pour de bon. Ses baisers se faisaient plus intenses au fur à mesure qu'il descendait vers son cou, traçant avec sa langue les longueurs de ses clavicules, plantant ses dents de temps à autre dans la chair de ses épaules.

Doucement, il remonta une main vers sa poitrine, l'effleurant à peine, puis il gagna un peu d'assurance et finit par la caresser avec prudence, tout en continuant sa route avec ses lèvres. Il glissa entre ses seins, jusqu'à son ventre avant de revenir vers son point de départ et s'intéresser de plus près à cette partie de son anatomie qu'il explorait du bout des doigts.

Cagalli se cambra vers lui en soupirant, visiblement ravie de ce qu'il lui faisait. Puis elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, emmêlant ses mains dans ses mèches brunes. Elle adorait le contact de sa peau sur la sienne, ses lèvres sur cou et ailleurs. Elle n'en avait jamais assez. La chaleur dans son ventre augmentait et elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle quitta ses cheveux un instant et concentra son attention sur sa ceinture, pour le débarrasser de tout vêtement encombrant.

Quand sa main frôla son entre-jambe, elle rougit, sentant son érection se presser contre elle, mais elle sourit en voyant la réaction d'Asran. Bien que gêné lui-aussi par ce contact, il semblait apprécier le geste et elle se permit de continuer ses découvertes, tout en gardant à l'esprit qu'elle devait lui ôter son pantalon. De ses épaules, elle apprenait la ligne de son dos, se délectant de chaque muscle avant de s'attaquer à ses fesses, rondes et fermes, qu'elle déshabilla avec le plus grand plaisir.

Sans réfléchir, Cagalli ôta d'un seul geste tous les vêtements qu'il lui restait, laissant Asran complètement nu sur le lit. Rougissant une fois encore de sa propre hardiesse, la princesse n'osa pas lui faire face, mais ne pouvait non plus baisser les yeux et être confrontée à son sexe.

Voyant sa gêne, le pilote l'embrassa à nouveau et très lentement fit glisser lui aussi son dernier rempart contre la nudité avant de l'attirer contre lui.

Instinctivement, Cagalli plaqua son ventre contre le sien et sans s'en rende compte, elle enroula une jambe autour des siennes. Elle cachait ses joues en feu dans son cou, mordillant sa nuque avec tendresse. Asran prit son mouvement pour une invitation et remonta sa main sous sa cuisse, à la découverte d'un territoire inconnu. Plus il s'approchait, plus sa peau devenait fine et chaude, et il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans ses doigts.

Quand il frôla les boucles blondes, la princesse ne put retenir un gémissement. Son souffle sur son cou lui indiquait qu'elle attendait et il continua son entreprise, découvrant un peu les replis de son intimité. Ses attentions si douces se firent plus insistantes comme elle réagissait de plus en plus, tremblante et vibrante sous ses assauts.

Il dévora ses lèvres avant de plonger ses doigts en elle, ne tentant plus face à la tentation. Il avait envie d'elle. Vraiment. Profondément. Violemment. Dangereusement.

Sa chair veloutée s'ouvrait pour lui, le laissant généreusement entrer en elle. Il étouffa ses soupirs dans ses baisers et s'activa à lui plaire.

Il caressa lentement les parois mieleuses qui s'offraient à lui et trouva facilement les points sensibles sur lequel insister.

Cagalli frémissait grâce à lui et lui accordait l'accès total à son corps. Il allait et venait en elle sans contrainte, ne se limitant qu'à ses gémissements de plaisir pour savoir comment continuer. Elle le serra contre elle, plantant ses dents dans son épaules pour ne pas hurler quand il appuya sur ce point précis dans son ventre qui réveillait en elle des sensations inconnues et pourtant délicieuses. Elle ne résista pas longtemps. Elle le voulait. Plus que tout au monde.

Mais il continuait à la caresser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde complètement la tête. Il écoutait sa respiration s'accélérer et suivait son rythme, regardant avec plaisir sa princesse sombrer. Elle trembla un peu, haletante, puis se resserra autour de ses doigts, dans une explosion de délice. Elle était battue, incapable de bouger, satisfaite et pourtant pas encore tout à fait rassasiée.

Sans prendre le temps de savourer son orgasme, elle attira Asran contre elle, et dès qu'il retira sa main d'entre ses jambes, le fit rouler sur elle. Le pilote ne se fit pas prier et s'enfonça doucement en elle. Il avait craint de lui faire mal, mais au contraire, il ne lui procura qu'un immense sentiment de plénitude. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et lui sourit.

Elle était encore plus belle maintenant, les cheveux ébouriffés et le souffle court. Cagalli l'embrassa et sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, fit jouer ses hanches vers les siennes, dans une danse langoureuse qui les transporta tous les deux vers l'extase.

Asran se perdait en elle, le nez toujours au creux de son cou, la serrant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il gardait son rythme, fusionnant avec elle pour un plaisir mutuel sans précédent. La chaleur les unissait et les rapprochait un peu plus à chaque coup de bassin et bientôt, ils furent submergés, emportés par les vagues de bonheur.

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés, en silence, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Asran garda sa princesse dans ses bras en inversant leur position pour l'avoir sur lui. Cagalli en protesta pas et resta au chaud contre lui avant de sombrer lentement vers le sommeil.

Asran resta à la regarder, émerveillé de l'avoir près de lui. Cagalli était là, dans son lit, bien réelle, et il venait de lui faire l'amour. Et même s'il en avait souvent rêvé, comme toujours, il était bien en dessous de la vérité.

Sa peau était douce et fine, exactement comme il l'avait imaginée et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en profiter et de la caresser. Elle avait un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, et il ne pouvait que l'imiter.

Elle était détendue et visiblement ravie, et il n'y était pas tout à fait pour rien.

Cagalli ouvrit les yeux et rougit. Elle avait pleinement conscience de sa nudité, et essaya de se couvrir un peu, mais Asran la retint en lui prenant la main. Il la fit rouler sur le dos et s'allongea sur elle, usant de tout son poids pour l'immobiliser. Puis il écarta une mèche rebelle et commença à lui mordiller l'oreille en murmurant : « Ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher... »

La princesse se sentit aussitôt submergée par sa chaleur et sans même prendre la peine de répondre, elle se retourna pour se retrouver au-dessus lui et prendre ses lèvres d'assaut.

Asran retint un sourire amusé devant son geste et la laissa faire à sa guise, trop content de renouveler encore l'expérience, surtout si cette fois c'était elle qui se chargeait de l'initiative. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête et fut plus que ravi d'obtempérer.

Cagalli découvrait son corps avec la même application qu'il avait eu pour elle quelques heures plus tôt et s'efforça de rendre l'aventure aussi inoubliable que possible. Elle laissa de coté sa réserve naturelle et laissa libre cours à son imagination, profitant de chaque seconde pour mémoriser chaque parcelle son chevalier. Elle respirait son parfum, goûtait sa chair, lissait sa peau et n'en avait jamais assez. Elle le voulait encore en elle, comblant ce vide que lui seul semblait pouvoir calmer et il répondit avec plaisir à ses attentes, se perdant à nouveau dans son corps.

De toute la nuit, ils ne restèrent séparés que quelques heures, le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions par quelques instants de sommeil. Aucun d'eux ne voulait réellement dormir, préférant de très la compagnie de l'autre à l'isolement du rêve. Le leur était bien réel et demandait d'être pleinement éveillé pour en profiter.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, ils surent qu'ils devaient se séparer, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait bouger.

Cagalli restait allongée sur lui, le visage enfoui au creux de son cou à écouter les battements de son cœur. Asran la tenait contre lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux en lui répétant inlassablement qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre.

* * *

_Voila pour aujourd'hui. J'espère avancer rapidement pour vous mettre la suite et découvrir comme ils vont pouvoir se séparer. Et surtout se retrouver :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 Séparation **

Les lumières du matin les sortaient doucement de leur torpeur. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient être le premier à détruire l'harmonie qu'ils avaient enfin trouvée. Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter… Qu'ils restent ainsi enlacés, l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, pour l'éternité.

Passant une fois de plus ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de sa princesse, Asran accrocha le lacet autour de son cou. Il avait été surpris de trouver une nouvelle amulette sur sa poitrine, mais il n'avait pas cherché à la lui enlever. La sienne devait être quelque part avec le reste de ses vêtements. Il l'avait conservée précieusement depuis leur fameuse rencontre à Orb.

Le sentant jouer avec son pendentif, Cagalli leva la tête et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Elle attrapa sa main contenant l'amulette et lui sourit. Elle hésitait à lui révéler le fond de sa pensée. Ce sujet-là aussi, avait toujours été ignoré, et cette nuit, plus que tout autre, il n'avait pas semblé s'en soucier.

Se plongeant dans ses prunelles de jade, la princesse cherchait un signe lui donnant la force d'avouer son forfait. Il lui souriait, comme s'il comprenait ce qu'elle n'osait admettre.

Roulant sur le coté, il l'allongea sur le matelas et s'offrit une dernière fois le luxe de la contempler, nue et heureuse, contre lui.

Cagalli rougit un peu devant son regard affamé, mais n'essaya pas de lui échapper. Elle savait que l'heure de leur séparation approchait et elle voulait profiter de chaque instant avec lui.

Ses yeux cherchaient les siens et une fois encore, elle hésita. Devait-elle aborder le sujet ?

Asran remarqua l'esprit torturé de la jeune fille et finit par lui demander ce qui la contrariait. Il était pleinement conscient de la situation, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas seulement le fait de le quitter qui la perturbait. Elle semblait vouloir parler, mais n'osait pas.

Il la rassura comme il put dans de telles circonstances, et Cagalli finit par se lancer. Elle attrapa son amulette et la lui tendit. Asran fut surpris, mais saisit l'objet tout de même.

« J'en ai déjà une, tu sais… » Il lui souriait toujours et ne la quittait pas de yeux, cherchant une explication à son comportement curieux.

« Je sais, c'est pour cela que je te la montre, tu vois bien qu'elles sont différentes. » Regardant le pendentif de plus près, Asran remarqua en effet que celle-ci était en bois, plutôt sombre et sec, alors que la sienne était en résine, translucide et brillante.

Cagalli reprit son collier et le remit en expliquant son choix.

« Celle que tu as est faite pour protéger, alors que celle-ci à un rôle plus…personnel… »

Asran ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir et le lui fit remarquer. Baisant la tête, Cagalli soupira. Elle n'allait pas y arriver par des périphrases, elle devait se jeter à l'eau.

« Hauméa est la déesse protectrice d'Orb. Mais pas seulement. Elle est aussi la déesse de la famille et… de la fécondité… » Elle dit rapidement la fin de la phrase, tout en contemplant le paysage par la fenêtre.

Asran s'amusa de sa réaction, puis comprit ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

« Tu veux que tu essayes de… » Il n'eut pas besoin de finir qu'elle acquiesçait, plus rougissante que jamais.

Il était perplexe face à cette idée. Elle aurait pu lui en parler avant, lui demander son avis. C'était une décision importante et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de ça maintenant. D'un autre coté, il n'avait pas abordé le sujet non plus et n'avait pas pensé une seconde aux conséquences de ses actes. Il n'avait pris aucune précaution, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Ne s'étant jamais penché sur la question auparavant, il ne s'était pas méfié, mais il était logique après réflexion qu'elle ne soit pas sous contraceptif, et par conséquent, il aurait dû être plus vigilent et ne pas se laisser emporter aussi bêtement.

« Pourquoi ? » Son ton était plus sec qu'il ne le souhaitait, mais Cagalli n'en fut pas choquée. Elle avait trahi sa confiance et il était normal qu'il soit déçu.

« Je ne pourrai pas me refuser à Yuna indéfiniment. Et après mon mariage, Orb attendra un héritier… Donc si je suis déjà enceinte, je serai tranquille. » Elle essayait de sourire, mais il sentait qu'elle se forçait. Elle non plus n'était pas enthousiaste. Voyant que le pilote restait silencieux, Cagalli se fit un devoir de poursuivre son explication.

« Je ne me sens pas vraiment prête à avoir un enfant maintenant, mais je pense que le peuple d'Orb a besoin de ça. Et je ne pourrai pas avec Yuna... C'est déjà pénible de devoir l'épouser... » Ses yeux se mirent à briller et elle détourna la tête.

Asran se redressa et la prit dans ses bras, essuyant ses larmes avec le pouce avant de l'embrasser. Il vit l'amulette se balancer autour de son cou et sourit. Un bébé, avec Cagalli. Il aimait cette idée. Il n'y aurait pas pensé pour tout de suite, mais si elle se retrouvait enceinte, il ne serait pas déçu. Il l'aimait, plus que tout au monde. Et il savait qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais personne avec qui il souhaiterait plus fonder une famille.

Naturellement, sa main se posa sur son ventre et il l'embrassa. Il allait peut-être père. Bientôt. Il était sur le point de lui dire enfin les mots qu'il n'arrivait jamais à prononcer, lui avouant ce qu'il ressentait quand la réalité ressurgit.

Cet enfant ne serait pas à lui. Elle allait en épouser un autre. Ce qui signifiait qu'aux yeux de tous que son enfant serait le sien. D'un coup, Asran prit ses distances, laissant Cagalli seule sur le lit. Il la regardait avec tristesse et colère.

Sans un mot, il attrapa ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Cagalli fut surprise par ce changement soudain de comportement et resta un moment prostrée sur le lit, espérant qu'il allait revenir. Puis en entendant le bruit continu de l'eau, elle comprit et décida de se lever elle-aussi.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas, ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas des plus élégants, et elle-aussi se détestait d'avoir été aussi fourbe.

Elle ne lui avait pas réellement menti, si elle était venue c'était bien pour passer la nuit avec lui, parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle avait besoin de le lui faire comprendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'une partie d'elle espérait que cette nuit ait été concluante, et ainsi échapper à Yuna.

D'un autre coté, elle n'avait pas envie d'un enfant. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher la vérité et l'élever avec Yuna, comme s'il était son père. En plus, le clan Seiran ne l'accepterait jamais. Terrorisée par la réalité de ce qui l'attendait, Cagalli sentit son coeur s'accélérer.

C'était une erreur monstrueuse. Toute cette histoire était une erreur. Elle n'aurait jamais du venir. Elle arracha son pendentif et l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sans réfléchir, elle ramassa ses affaires éparpiller dans la chambre. Sa vision s'embrumait comme elle comprenait pleinement la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise, mais elle refusait de pleurer.

Elle devait être forte et aller de l'avant. Elle plia sa robe et se dépêcha de repartir vers le lit pour attraper le reste de sa tenue de la veille.

Dans sa précipitation, elle buta sur une de ses chaussures, se tordit le pied et perdit l'équilibre. La douleur était cuisante, mais pas assez pour l'arrêter. Replongeant dans son sac, elle en sortit ses vêtements de la veille, et s'habilla. Elle ne s'était même pas lavée, alors à quoi bon mettre des habits propres.

En plus, cette jupe horrible était un cadeau de la mère de Yuna, donc ce n'était pas grave si elle salissait.

Elle finissait de nouer de sa ceinture quand Asran sortit enfin. Il était en peignoir, visiblement toujours contrarié. Il avait beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens, il ne pouvait accepter de la perdre.

« Tu pars sans même dire au revoir ? »

Cagalli se retourna vers lui, et baissa les yeux.

« Je pensais que c'était mieux… que tu ne voulais plus me voir… » Elle évitait toujours de le regarder et Asran se sentit mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, il savait bien qu'elle ne faisait que son devoir, mais il trouvait toute cette historie parfaitement grotesque. Pourquoi devait-elle épouser cet abruti ? Même si elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui, parce qu'il était un coordinateur, et accessoirement le fils de l'ancien président des Plants, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un mari. Surtout celui-là.

Elle était forte et parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seule.

Il la fixa longtemps et prit conscience de combien elle avait changé. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille impulsive et combative qu'il avait connue. Elle était fragile et apeurée.

Il aurait voulu la rassurer, trouver les mots pour la réconforter, lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il la protégerait comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable.

Son entrevue avec le Président Durandal l'avait perturbé, il savait que la situation politique était tendue et il était de se devoir de rester sur Plant pour comprendre les problèmes et éviter qu'une autre guerre n'éclate.

Ils étaient silencieux, l'un en face de l'autre, incapable de se parler, de se dire tout ce qu'ils ressentaient, terrifiés à l'idée d'être rejeté.

« Fais pas ça… » Il avait parlé sans s'en rendre compte, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls.

Cagalli ressentait lourdement le poids de ses responsabilités. Pour la première fois, elle détesta son pays. Son bonheur était là, avec cet homme et pourtant, elle devait le quitter, en rejoindre un autre qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle était la Princesse d'Orb, c'était son devoir.

« Je suis désolée. » Elle releva le menton et essaya de le regarder dans les yeux. « C'était une mauvaise idée. J'ai trahi Yuna en passant la nuit avec toi, je t'ai trahi toi en ne te disant pas toute la vérité et je risque de trahir mon pays en portant un enfant illégitime. Je ne…je ne mérite pas… » Sa voix se perdit en sanglots et en s'excusant encore une fois, elle se précipita vers la porte.

Asran resta sous le choc. Jamais il ne l'avait vue ainsi, aussi désespérée et meurtrie. Et il en était en partie responsable.

« Cagalli !! Attends ! »

Le temps qu'il se décide à bouger, elle était déjà dehors.

Il s'habilla en vitesse et remarqua le pendentif en bois sur sa commode. Le lacet était déchiré, visiblement, elle l'avait enlevé de force. Le serrant dans sa main, il se conforta dans son idée, il devait la rejoindre.

Il quitta l'appartement précipitamment et courut jusqu'au hall. Il ne savait pas où aller, mais il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Malheureusement pour lui, devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, il tomba sur Yzak et Dearka qui venaient l'escorter. Il les bouscula sans ménagement et continua à chercher.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Le blond essaya de l'arrêter et de comprendre pourquoi son ami était aussi bouleversé mais Asran se libéra facilement et repartit sans un mot.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer la voiture blindée garée au coin de la rue. Ce qu'il ne vit par contre, c'était Kisaka qui revenait vers le véhicule avec deux tasses de café à la main. Il s'en fallut de peu qu'il ne le renverse, mais heureusement, le lieutenant avait de bons réflexes. Il s'esquiva juste à temps pour éviter l'impact, mais ne se priva pas de retenir le pilote par le col.

Asran s'arrêta net en sentant qu'on l'attrapait et fit face au seul membre de la garde rapprochée de la Princesse en qui il avait réellement confiance.

Kisaka était le seul à être au courant de la relation que Cagalli entretenait avec lui, et c'était lui également qui lui avait proposé son poste de garde du corps, pour lui permettre de rester à ses cotés. Ce n'était pas étonnent de le retrouver ici, dans un moment pareil. Il avait certainement aidé la princesse à s'échapper et c'était encore lui qui avait du la faire entrer dans son appartement la veille.

Mais cette fois, le lieutenant n'avait pas l'air ravi de revoir le jeune pilote, au contraire, il affichait clairement son mécontentement et lui demanda immédiatement de partir.

Son ton n'engageait rien de bon et Asran se doutait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à lui. Cet homme avait l'habitude des combats à mains nues et était parfaitement entraîné. Sans compter qu'il devait bien peser dix ou quinze kilos de plus que lui…

Pourtant, Asran ne se démonta pas.

« Je dois lui parler. »

Kisaka lui bloqua le passage, l'empêchant même de s'approcher du véhicule.

Le pilote soupira et baissa la tête.

« Je veux juste lui parler, je ne ferai rien de plus. Je vous le promets. »

Le lieutenant ne bougeait pas, restant imperturbable devant ses suppliques.

Alors Asran essayait d'appeler la princesse, mais il comprit vite que c'était une mauvaise idée, il ne devait pas attirer l'attention. Il remarqua plusieurs personnes qui le regardaient de façon étrange et il repéra un peu plus loin Dearka et Yzak qui semblaient particulièrement interloqués.

Il soupira, vaincu. « Je veux juste lui dire… » Il n'aimait pas l'idée de parler à un autre. Même si elle l'entendait, ces choses-là ne disaient pas comme ça.

Il allait partir, quand il entendit un déclic caractéristique. Kisaka avait posé une des tasses sur le toit de la voiture et buvait tranquillement dans la sienne, sans le regarder.

La portière s'ouvrit. Sans réfléchir, il monta dans la voiture et se posa à coté de Cagalli. Elle lui tournait le dos, le visage rivé vers l'autre fenêtre, mais il savait qu'elle avait pleuré.

Doucement, il lui prit la main, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens et murmura : « Pardonne-moi. »

Elle sursauta un peu, visiblement surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'excuse. C'était elle la responsable. C'était elle la fautive. Mais elle était incapable de parler. Sa gorge était nouée.

Alors il continua.

« J'ai été égoïste. Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas plus que moi de toute cette affaire. Et au lieu de te soutenir, je… » Il inspira profondément et essaya d'attraper son regard. Elle avait les yeux rougis et gonflés, et ce n'était pas seulement le manque de sommeil.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je sais que tu dois le faire pour Orb, et sans doute pour le monde, pour éviter une nouvelle guerre, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Cagalli sentit les larmes lui piquer à nouveau les yeux et ferma les paupières pour tenter de se calmer. Son cœur battait trop fort, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle resserra ses doigts sur le sien, doucement, presque imperceptiblement, mais ce fut assez.

Asran tendit la main vers elle, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa.

« Je suis désolée… » Sa voix, comme un murmure. Elle le repoussa lentement et s'essuya les yeux. « Je dois le faire, tu comprends. » Petit à petit, elle retrouvait sa vigueur et son courage. Pour le bien d'Orb. Pour son peuple. Pour tout ce en quoi elle croyait. C'était son devoir.

Asran eut un sourire triste et il lui caressa la joue pour la rassurer.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne fais pas le poids, je sais bien. Mais ça valait la peine d'essayer. Tu valais la peine que j'essaie. »

Cagalli rougit un peu et voulut contester, mais il l'arrêta.

« Fais ce que tu dois faire pour ton peuple. Même si ça ne me plait pas, il faut protéger Orb avant tout. »

Elle le regarda intensément, cherchant à s'imprégner une dernière fois de son image.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, toi ? »

Il soupira et répondit simplement : « Je vais retourner voir le Président, et essayer de trouver une solution pour éviter la guerre. Je vais essayer de d'aider à ma manière, en restant ici. »

Elle essaya de sourire, mais elle était trop nerveuse. Kisaka ferma doucement à la vitre, leur faisant clairement comprendre qu'ils devaient se séparer. La navette n'allait pas attendre, et Cagalli ne pouvait plus de permettre de rester loin de chez elle.

Une dernière fois, elle se blottit dans les bras de son amant, respirant son parfum, savourant sa chaleur.

« Je suis désolée… » Elle ne voulait pas que leur histoire se termine de cette façon, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Asran lui caressa les cheveux et l'aida à se redresser.

« Ne le sois pas. J'ai adoré chaque minute que j'ai passé avec toi. » Il sourit et instinctivement, il posa sa main sur son ventre, rougissant légèrement au souvenir de la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

« J'espère que tout ira bien. Sois heureuse, tu le mérites. »

Il se leva et l'embrassa rapidement avant de sortir. Il salua Kisaka et se retournant vers la princesse, il ajouta : « Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je te l'ai promis, et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Quelles que soient les circonstances. »

Elle sourit faiblement et répondit simplement « Sois prudent. »

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de non-dits, puis Asran repartit vers ses amis, pendant que Cagalli rejoignait l'aérodrome. Ce mariage ne pouvait être empêché sans engendrer de désastreuses conséquences diplomatiques, mais ils pouvaient tous les deux essayer d'améliorer un peu la situation. Une fois le calme revenu, ils auraient peut-être droit à une autre chance, même si les choses étaient différentes.

* * *

_Alors un million de pardon pour avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre, mais j'avais de gros problèmes de conscience sur comment faire évoluer cette histoire. Je savais qu'Asran et Cagalli devait se séparer, mais j'hésitai sur la façon de le faire. Enfin, c'est fait. J'espère que ça ira... Et j'essaierai d'aller plus vite pour la suite !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 Tempête**

Les semaines qui suivirent leurs retrouvailles passèrent dans le brouillard.

Cagalli se rendit comme prévu à la cérémonie organisée par la famille Seiran. Elle revêtit sa robe, accepta d'être coiffée et maquillée et avança en souriant vers l'hôtel. Au fond, elle était terrorisée et anéantie, mais elle garda la tête haute, pour son peuple. Au moment où elle était prête à prononcer ses voeux, Kira l'avait emmenée de force à bord de l'Archangel, interrompant son mariage avec Yuna avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ensuite, tout était allé de travers. Les conflits n'avaient fait que s'aggraver, Seiran avait forcé l'entrée d'Orb dans l'alliance terrestre et Yuna l'avait même publiquement humiliée en prétendant qu'elle n'était qu'un imposteur quand elle avait cherché à arrêter les combats entre ZAFT et sa propre armée. Mais personne ne semblait vouloir l'écouter. Elle était retournée en larmes à bord du vaisseau et n'était plus sortie de sa cabine pendant plusieurs jours.

La princesse se sentait inutile et inefficace. Elle n'était qu'un fardeau pour tout le monde. A cause de sa faiblesse, elle n'avait pas réussi à éviter une nouvelle guerre, et en plus à cause d'elle, Orb se retrouvait à nouveau en plein milieu du champ de bataille.

Elle était seule et complètement désemparée, ne sachant plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ressassait en boucle sa dernière tentative pour éviter le conflit qui n'avait été qu'un fiasco total, elle n'avait fait que mettre en danger ses amis.

Cagalli ne sortait de sa cabine que le soir, très tard pour se rendre aux bains. Elle attendait que l'équipe soit réduite pour la nuit et se laissait bercer dans la vapeur d'eau sans avoir à croiser qui que ce soit.

Elle s'isolait le plus possible, évitant même de manger pour ne pas voir le reste de l'équipage. Pourtant, sa solitude fut interrompue par Lacus. La chanteuse ne pouvait rester indifférente à la détresse de son amie et elle finit par la rejoindre un soir pendant qu'elle se délassait dans le bassin.

Comme Cagalli ne semblait pas disposer à parler, Lacus fit la conversation. Elle lui avoua ses inquiétudes pour Kira, son sentiment de culpabilité de l'avoir contraint à reprendre le Freedom, sa faiblesse et sa lâcheté dans toute cette affaire. Une fois toutes ces révélations faites, les deux jeunes femmes restèrent longtemps silencieuse. Puis la princesse finit elle-aussi par s'ouvrir. Bien sûr, elle aborda les sujets politiques et ses craintes pour son pays, mais ce qui interpella vraiment Lacus fut sa remarque sur la trahison.

La chanteuse crut tout d'abord que Cagalli se reprochait d'avoir abandonné son pays, mais elle comprit finalement que la princesse lui parlait d'un thème nettement plus privé. Pour la première fois, Cagalli dévoila ses sentiments pour Asran, et expliqua ce qu'elle avait fait la veille de son mariage.

Lacus l'écouta attentivement, sans jamais intervenir, ce qui finit par mettre la princesse mal à l'aise. Elle avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir agi de façon irresponsable, pour elle-même, mais aussi pour Orb. En fin de compte, elle n'était pas soulagée d'avoir avoué, au contraire, elle se sentait encore plus honteuse maintenant que son amie savait la vérité. Qu'allait-elle penser ? Elle et son frère s'aimaient eux aussi et depuis bien longtemps, et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de ce genre de chose pour se le prouver.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Lacus parla de sa relation avec Kira. Effectivement, ils n'étaient pas intimes de cette façon-là. Mais les circonstances étaient différentes. Si elle-même se retrouvait à ne plus pouvoir voir Kira, elle voudrait certainement passer la nuit avec lui.

Pour le moment, la situation ne s'était pas présentée et elle n'avait pas cherché à ce que cela se produise. Elle ne sentait pas prête et ne souhaitait pas brusquer les choses. A ce moment-là, Cagalli ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'elle fréquentait son frère depuis près de deux ans, mais Lacus ne voyait pas leur relation sous cet angle.

Elle était amie avec Kira depuis leur première rencontre, et elle s'était tout de suite sentit proche de lui, mais elle était fiancée à Asran, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Cagalli réalisa alors que son amie avait vécu une situation très proche de la sienne. Elle avait été forcée dans une union, sans qu'on lui demande son avis et elle avait du étouffer ses sentiments par devoir. La seule différence était qu'elle ne détestait pas celui qu'on lui avait choisi.

D'un coup, la princesse se sentit coupable. Et si elle avait détruit la relation de Lacus et Asran simplement parce qu'elle le voulait pour elle ?

Une fois encore, Lacus devina les angoisses de son amie et la rassura. Elle avait mis du temps à comprendre que ce qu'elle ressentait pour son fiancé n'était pas ce que l'on devait éprouver pour un époux, mais plutot pour un frère. Elle avait justement fait la différence en étant avec Kira. En plus, le jour où elle avait vu Asran avec Cagalli, elle avait eu confirmation qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas être amoureuse. Il était charmant avec elle, mais il n'avait pas cette étincelle dans le regard qu'il avait dès que la princesse était à ses cotés.

Cagalli rougit et s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau pour camoufler son embarras, ce qui amusa beaucoup Lacus. La chanteuse ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son amie pour avoir des détails sur sa nuit avec son chevalier, prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de s'instruire.

A force de persuasion, Lacus obtint toute l'histoire et ne put que se réjouir pour les deux amants. Mais il restait la question de la grossesse de Cagalli qui n'était toujours pas confirmée. La princesse n'avait pas eu le courage de faire des tests, puisqu'elle n'avait parlé à personne de son aventure avec Asran. Elle n'osait pas demander à l'équipe médicale de l'Archangel d'analyser son sang. Si jamais elle se révélait enceinte, le capitaine l'empêcherait de retourner au combat et dans la situation actuelle, c'était inenvisageable. Elle devait défendre Orb, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Lacus promit de garder le secret mais seulement pendant une semaine et encore, à condition que la princesse ne se mette pas en danger. Cagalli avait passé la nuit avec Asran près d'un mois plus tôt, et il n'était pas question d'attendre trop longtemps pour être fixé, ni de lui faire prendre des risques inutiles.

La princesse fut soulagée par la compréhension de son amie et même si aucune solution concrète n'avait été trouvée, elle eut l'impression d'être un peu moins tourmentée. Selon Lacus, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, au contraire. Son geste envers Asran n'était qu'une preuve de ses sentiments, et elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable. Et concernant la politique, elle devait faire un choix, mais pour cela, elle devait surtout réfléchir seule au chemin qu'elle voulait suivre et ne pas se laisser influencer.

Pour la première fois depuis trois semaines qu'elle était à bord de l'Archangel, Cagalli rejoignit sa cabine le cœur léger, prête à envisager l'avenir sous un nouveau jour.

Malheureusement ce répit ne fut que de courte durée. Deux jours plus tard, Miriallia utilisait son mot de passe pour transmettre un message au vaisseau. Elle avait été témoin des derniers combats et avait appris par la presse que la princesse était souffrante. Seiran avait inventé toute une histoire pour camoufler la disparition du leader d'Orb et s'approprier le pouvoir.

Tout l'équipage bondit quand elle leur apprit que les émirs allaient signer le traité avec la fédération atlantique, rejoignant ainsi officiellement l'alliance terrestre mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de son autre nouvelle.

Quand Miriallia annonça qu'elle avait vu Asran et qu'il avait réintégré ZAFT, l'atmosphère s'alourdit. La photographe ajouta qu'il voulait rencontrer Kira, et Cagalli eut un haut le cœur.

Le pilote accepta sans hésiter et suggéra d'emmener sa sœur avec lui, à la plus grande surprise de la concernée. D'un coté, elle avait vraiment envie de le revoir, mais d'un autre, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir le courage de l'affronter à nouveau. Il savait certainement qu'elle avait abandonné son pays au dernier moment à cause de son frère, alors même qu'elle avait refusé de le faire pour lui. Comment pouvait-il lui pardonner ?

Sans se soucier de ses hésitations, Kira l'emmena avec lui au point de rendez-vous. Il avait entendu sa discussion avec Lacus, il connaissait donc la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. En plus, il avait conscience depuis longtemps la nature des sentiments de sa jumelle pour son ami. Même si la situation était difficile, il n'était pas question pour le pilote de laisser ces deux-là loin l'un de l'autre.

Pour Kira, les sentiments d'Asran ne faisait aucun doute. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en parler, les choses étaient parfaitement claires. Par conséquent, il fallait les aider à se retrouver.

Le soir même, les deux jumeaux retrouvèrent Miriallia sur la plage d'Onogoro, dans un coin isolé de l'île, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. La jeune fille leur raconta brièvement son entretien avec Asran et posa plusieurs questions à Cagalli concernant sa santé.

Le bruit s'était répandu très vite qu'elle était dans un état grave et son amie s'inquiétait sincèrement. La princesse lui expliqua le complot du clan de Seiran pour prendre le pouvoir et la position dans laquelle elle s'était mise pour protéger son pays, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de rentrer dans les détails qu'Asran les rejoignait.

Il descendit tranquillement de son Mobile Suit et se dirigea vers ses amis l'air grave. Kira remarqua tout de suite de quel appareil il s'agissait et ne fut pas très content de tout ce que cela impliquait.

Cagalli se retint de justesse de lui sauter au coup. Dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu, son cœur s'était accéléré et elle avait eu envie de se précipiter vers lui, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Il était froid et nettement plus distant qu'à l'ordinaire et tout dans son attitude et ses propos montrait qu'il était blessé.

Il essaya de se justifier prétendant qu'il n'avait rejoint ZAFT que dans le but de protéger Orb, mais maintenant il faisait tout de même partie de ceux qui l'attaquait. Rapidement, il s'emporta contre Cagalli, lui reprochant sa faiblesse. Comment pouvait-elle rester ici à ne rien faire quand son pays trahissait tous ses idéaux ?

La princesse resta sans voix, incapable de parler. Il avait raison et elle le savait. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter à nouveau Yuna et les émirs.

Kira prit sa défense, mais le mal était fait. Son frère avait beau accuser le Président de Plant de ne pas être ce qu'il prétendait, Cagalli savait bien qu'elle était en tort. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se laisser emmener par le Freedom, ni rester dans l'ombre aussi longtemps. Et encore moins tolérer d'être bafouée par ceux qui avaient voulu profiter d'elle.

Elle n'écoutait plus les remarques de Kira, ni les arguments de Miriallia. Seules raisonnaient dans son esprit les accusations d'Asran qui répondaient si bien à ce qu'elle ressentait déjà.

Elle était blessée et humiliée mais ne trouvait plus l'énergie de réagir. Elle s'efforçait simplement de ne pas pleurer. Serrant le poing sur son ventre, elle ressentit douloureusement dans sa chair le vide de sa solitude. Elle ne pouvait plus compter sur lui maintenant, il avait choisi son camp et ce n'était clairement pas le sien.

Avant qu'il ne parte, elle trouvait tout de même la force de lui avouer qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Asran parut surpris, comme s'il découvrait sa présence. Elle était la même et pourtant, elle était différente.

La jeune fille fière et combative dont il était tombé amoureux n'existait plus. Il ne restait qu'une copie sans substance. Cagalli avait perdu ce qui la rendait unique, elle était brisée.

Il se sentit responsable. S'il ne l'avait pas laissée partir, s'il avait la force de la garder près de lui, s'il l'avait accompagnée plutôt que de vouloir régler les choses de son coté…

Il vit sa bague briller dans un dernier rayon de soleil. Elle n'avait pas changé pour cela. Il était le seul dans sa vie malgré tout et quelque part, il en était rassuré.

Il ne voulait pas l'enfoncer davantage, mais seulement réveiller sa furie. Ce fut pour cela que ses mots furent durs et incisifs. Il ne se battrait pas pour Orb dans la situation actuelle. Pour elle oui, encore qu'il ne crut pas utile de le lui dire, mais pour une nation qui se trahit aussi facilement.

Il lui demandait de trouver rapidement une solution, comme si elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi et partit sans un regard.

Il était égoïste et il le savait. Mais il l'avait abandonnée au profit d'Orb, et il n'acceptait pas qu'elle ne soit pas à la hauteur. C'était comme si le sacrifice de leur bonheur était inutile.

Puisque de toute façon il y avait une guerre et que son pays se retrouvait en plein milieu du conflit, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu la garder pour lui ? Elle aurait du comprendre son désarroi. Elle aurait du être forte, ne serait-ce que pour lui, pour justifier ce à quoi il avait renoncé.

Cagalli le regarda partir sans rien faire, mortifiée. Kira tenta de lui parler, mais elle resta prostrée, les yeux vers le ciel, incapable de réagir. Tout son monde s'effondrait et elle restait là, à le regarder se détruire sans rien faire.

Elle retourna à bord de l'Archangel sans un mot. Même quand Lacus annonça son départ, Cagalli fut incapable de lui parler. La chanteuse l'embrassa mais n'essaya pas de forcer les choses.

Kira lui avait raconté leur entrevue avec Asran et voyant la frustration du jeune homme, elle comprenait parfaitement ce que la princesse pouvait ressentir, en particulier compte tenu de son état d'esprit avant même leur rencontre.

Ce n'était pas facile de quitter ses amis dans un moment pareil, mais Lacus considérait qu'elle avait assez attendu. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables et elle ne pouvait accepter de laisser toujours les autres se battre à sa place.

Repensant à sa conversation avec Cagalli, la chanteuse resta un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire dans les bras de Kira avant d'embarquer. Elle ne savait pas quand elle le reverrait et était pleinement consciente du danger auquel il s'exposait. Pour cela, elle préférait lui avouer ses sentiments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle connaissait sa timidité et respectait sa réserve avec elle. Il lui avait parlé de sa relation avec Flay et comment il s'était senti utilisé, pour cela, elle n'avait pas cherché à se rapprocher de lui trop vite. Mais à cet instant, elle devait parler et lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors blottie contre lui, elle murmura ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et lui fit promettre de l'attendre, et donc de rester en vie.

Kira sourit, touché par cet aveu qu'il ne jugeait pas nécessaire, mais promis tout de même. En échange, il lui demanda d'être prudente et de ne prendre aucun risque inutile. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et la laissa partir en renouvelant ses recommandations.

Ni Kira ni Cagalli n'eurent le temps de se sentir seuls. Miriallia reprit du service le lendemain de leur rendez-vous pour les aider à préparer la nouvelle bataille qui les opposa non seulement aux forces de ZAFT, mais aussi à la flotte d'Orb.

Cagalli ne réussit absolument pas à arrêter les combats et elle regarda impuissante son frère se battre contre Asran.

Les forces de l'alliance terrestre virent compliquer un peu la situation et le conflit s'enlisa.

Finalement Kira mit fin au combat en détruisant l'appareil d'Asran, ainsi qu'un autre des forces terriennes. L'Archangel se retira du champ de bataille et Cagalli retourna s'enfermer dans sa cabine.

Il lui fallut encore plusieurs jours pour se remettre de ce nouvel échec. Grace à ses amis, et en particulier Kisaka, elle retrouva un peu de courage et finit par prendre sa décision.

Après quelques autres combats inutiles, elle fut rejointe par une bonne partie des forces maritimes d'Orb qui la soutirent efficacement. Petit à petit, elle sortait de sa torpeur et ses forces revenaient.

Murru et Kira la soutenaient tous les jours et les vraies raisons de cette guerre commençaient à apparaître. Quand le président Durandal décida de s'en prendre aux dirigeants du Logos, Cagalli eut un sursaut d'énergie.

Elle savait ce que cela impliquait. Logos était une organisation occulte qui pourrissait tout sur son passage, usant de corruption et de chantage pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et ne pronant que la haine et le conflit.

Durandal accusa Orb se soutenir cette organisation et ce fut le déclic pour la princesse.

Accompagnée de ses derniers fidèles, elle protégea son pays et fit mettre aux arrêts Yuna pour haute trahison. Celui-ci ne vit même pas le coup venir. Il était tellement terrifié de se retrouver coincer entre les forces terriennes et ZAFT qu'il aurait accepté n'importe quoi. Par conséquent, il accueilli Cagalli à bras ouverts et celle-ci ne rata pas l'occasion.

Dès qu'elle fut réhabilitée en temps que dirigeante du pays, elle reprit les choses en main et se débarrassa de son encombrant fiancé.

Tant bien que mal, elle remit son pays dans le droit chemin, mais le conflit avec ZAFT ne fut pas facile à calmer. Le président des Plants semblait prendre un malin plaisir à manipuler l'opinion et une fois encore, ce fut grace à l'aide de ses amis et en partculier de Lacus que la princesse réussit à se sortir d'une situation délicate.

La fausse Lacus fut facilement démasquée par la vraie chanteuse et son voyage sur Plants se révéla extrêmement fructueux. Elle apprit beaucoup de choses sur sa copie, mais aussi sur les intentions réelles du président et par conséquent, elle put mettre en garde l'équipage de l'Archangel sur la suite des évènements.

La situation au sein même de ZAFT devenait incontrolable.

Le combat contre l'Archangel avait été un supplice pour Asran puisqu'il avait vu le Freedom se faire démanteler et il découvrit avec soulagement que Cagalli avait reprit sa position de leader d'Orb. Il espérait secrètement que Kira était toujours vivant et ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques recherches pour comprendre les motivations de Durandal. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser la duplicité de celui qu'il considérait comme un exemple de droiture et bien sûr, une fois qu'il cessa d'être sa marionnette, le président choisit de se défaire de ce témoin gênant.

Asran fut accusé de trahison et contraint de prendre la fuite sans avoir la moindre posibilité de s'expliquer auprès de ses collègues. Il fut aidé par Meyrin, une jeune recrue qu'il connaissait à peine et pour éviter qu'elle ne soit blessée, il dut l'emmener avec lui.

Sa désertion ne passa pas inaperçu et Arsan se retrouva à se battre contre ses anciens alliés, mais il réussit tout de même à leur échapper grace à la destruction de son Mobile Suit qui fit croire à leur mort. D'ailleurs il s'en était fallut de peu qu'ils ne soient effectivement tuer dans la bataille.

Kira retrouva les restes de l'appareil au fond de l'océan et il eut beaucoup de mal à en extraire les corps. Le cockpit était complétement déformé par les divers impacts et le sas d'étangéité ne fonctionnait plus.

Les deux coordinateurs restèrent sous l'eau très longtemps et il leur fallut du temps pour se remettre. En particulier pour le pilote que avait protégé sa camarade autant que possible.

Meyrin avait souffert de l'immersion prolongée, mais elle n'était pas gravement blessée contrairement à Asran qui avait encaissé le choc de plein fouet. Il resta plusieurs jours dans le coma pendant lesquels Cagalli ne le quitta pas.

Dès que son frère lui apprit qu'il avait retrouvé la carcasse de son Mobile Suit, la princesse avait annulé tous ses engagements pour être aux cotés de son amant. Elle donnait ses directives à Kisaka ou au lieutenant Amagi depuis l'infirmerie de l'Archangel et refusait de s'éloigner d'Asran plus de quelques minutes, même pour se reposer.

Après deux jours à le veiller sans relache, sous l'insistance de Kira, elle fut forcée à se coucher. Il lui promit de la tenir au courant du moindre changement et épuisée comme elle l'était Cagalli n'eut pas la force de lutter contre son frère.

Il n'était pas au chevet du pilote depuis plus d'une demi-heure que celui-ci réussit à entrouvrir les yeux. Immédiatement rassuré de voir son ami vivant, Asran demanda des nouvelles d'Orb, n'osant s'enquerir directement de Cagalli.

Kira s'amusa de sa timidité soudaine mais évita de trop se moquer. Il lui fit un rapide résumé des évènements et lui apprit que la princesse était restée près de lui depuis son arrivée à bord du vaisseau et qu'il avait du la menacer pour qu'elle accepte de dormir. Il n'en dit pas plus voyant la flaiblesse du pilote et le laissa récupérer.

Les explications devraient attendre qu'il se remette et que Cagalli soit reposée.

_

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est pas hyper joasse comme chapitre et Cagalli passe son temps à pleurer, mais je me rattraperai pour la suite. Je voulais pas la torturer plus que nécessaire, mais je voulais suivre l'histoire de Destiny et il faut bien reconnaitre qu'elle passe son temps à pleurer...  
Enfin, pour la suite, ben je sais pas encore trop. On verra bien..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 Réconciliation**

Cagalli se réveilla en sursaut, sentant l'agitation autour d'elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était une évidence, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, elle sortit de sa cabine et tomba sur Kira qui la rassura immédiatement. L'effervescence de l'équipage était normale en période de réparations et si elle n'avait pas été à ce point focalisée sur l'état de santé d'Asran, elle se serait aperçue bien plus tôt de l'activité à bord du vaisseau.

Voyant sa sœur rougir de sa propre négligence, il lui sourit et lui apprit que son chevalier s'était réveillé et avait demandé à la voir.

La princesse commença à se ruer vers l'infirmerie quand Kira la retint par le bras. Elle le dévisagea durement, mais celui-ci ne la lâcha pas, lui faisant remarquer sa tenue un peu trop décontractée pour un dignitaire.

Cagalli baissa les yeux, et rougit en réalisant qu'elle n'était qu'en chemise, sa veste et son pantalon étant restés dans sa cabine.

Rapidement, elle remercia son jumeau et après avoir renfilé son uniforme, elle se précipita vers la cabine d'Asran.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Elle essaya de se calmer, fermant les yeux et se concentrant sur sa respiration, mais rien ne semblait apaiser ses émotions.

Rassemblant son courage, elle poussa la porte et se sentit à la fois déçue et soulagée de trouver le pilote endormi.

Elle reprit sa place sur le tabouret à coté de lui et, après avoir vérifier qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne pouvait l'entendre, elle soulagea sa conscience.

Tout doucement, elle avoua ce qui lui pesait. Son sentiment de l'avoir trahi, sa faiblesse face à Seiran et ses manipulations, ses peurs pour son pays. Elle s'excusa de n'avoir pas été assez forte, de ne pas avoir su faire les bons choix. Elle était tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle lui disait qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'il avait ouvert les yeux depuis longtemps, la contempla avec tristesse.

Asran se sentait aussi coupable qu'elle. Non seulement en partant il n'avait pas aidé Orb, mais il ne l'avait pas soutenue quand elle en avait le plus besoin. Et il l'avait fait souffrir par ses décisions orgueilleuses.

Alors qu'elle se perdait en élucubrations diverses pour justifier ses actes et obtenir son pardon, il l'interrompit.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander m'excuser… »

Cagalli le regarda avec stupeur, étonnée de le voir réveillé. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux, réalisant qu'il avait tout entendu.

Faiblement, il tendit la main vers elle et lui avoua à son tour tout ce qu'il regrettait.

Il avait été égoïste, et prétentieux. Il n'aimait être impuissant et il avait cru pouvoir arrêter la guerre de son coté, comme si à lui tout seul il était capable de stopper un conflit aussi bien orchestré. Il n'avait pas compris sa détresse et n'avait rien fait pour la soulager, ne pensant qu'à lui et à ce qu'il voulait.

Cagalli fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi il lui parlait.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais au juste ? » Elle le regardait, perplexe et anxieuse.

Asran soupira et détourna son visage vers le mur. « Toi… » Il rougit un peu, et jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, mais elle restait la tête baissée, si bien qu'il ne voyait pas son expression.

Il poursuivit tout de même, non sans une certaine appréhension.

« Je voulais que tu sois heureuse et libre. Que tu es du temps pour toi, pour faire ce que tu as envie… pour être avec moi… Je pensais te décharger d'une partie de responsabilité, te montrer que j'étais là, mais je n'ai fait que te laisser toute seule et je… »

Elle le coupa d'un doigt sur les lèvres et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Ses prunelles chocolat avaient retrouvé leur flamme et il se noya complètement dans son regard. Doucement, il embrassa son index, resté sur sa bouche et il lui sourit. Il avait envie de tellement plus… Si seulement il pouvait rattraper le temps perdu !

Cagalli lui caressa la joue et écarta un peu sa frange avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de sentir son bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour la maintenir contre lui. Elle ne fit aucun effort pour se libérer, au contraire, elle s'installa sur le lit et se blottit un peu plus sur son épaule.

Elle avait du s'endormir ainsi, bercer par la respiration calme d'Asran puisqu'elle fut surprise de trouver Kisaka au-dessus d'elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Le lieutenant lui souriait, visiblement amusé par le spectacle de sa princesse allongée avec le pilote au beau milieu de l'infirmerie.

Mais Cagalli n'était pas dupe, il n'était venu la chercher jusqu'ici pour rien. Elle se leva immédiatement, et voyant qu'Asran dormait toujours, elle suivit son chef de la sécurité dans le couloir pour connaître les détails de la situation.

Kisaka n'avait pas de bonne nouvelle. Le Minerva lançait à nouveau une attaque contre Onogoro, prétextant que les dirigeants d'Orb cachaient maintenant des terroristes et la princesse dut une fois encore prendre part au combat.

Quand Asran se réveilla, il s'inquiéta d'être à nouveau seul.

Ce compagnon d'infortune qui partageait sa cabine lui apprit que l'Archangel était à nouveau monter au front et que toutes les forces disponibles avaient été envoyées sur le champ de bataille.

Avec beaucoup de difficultés le pilote réussit à se lever, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'il tombait sur Meyrin. La jeune fille voulut le ramener de force vers l'infirmerie, mais il n'était pas en état d'écouter qui que ce soit.

Ses amis étaient en danger, il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire au fond de son lit. A contre cœur, Meyrin l'aida à rejoindre le pont, où il fut accueilli chaleureusement par le reste de l'équipage.

Il put voir de lui-même Cagalli se battre contre les forces de ZAFT et il se sentit coupable. Ses adversaires n'étaient autres que ses anciens coéquipiers, ceux-là même qu'il avait entraînés et formés pendant des semaines.

La bataille s'enlisait, aucune des deux parties ne semblant prendre le dessus.

Malgré l'intervention de Kira, le conflit ne progressait pas. Les forces du Minerva finirent par se retirer sous la pression diplomatique, mais ce n'était que partie remise et ils le savaient tous.

Cagalli avait à nouveau rejoint son poste de dirigeante et tentait une nouvelle fois d'apaiser les consciences.

Assis dans la salle de conférence de l'Archangel, Asran écoutait sa princesse défendre ses idéaux de paix et promettre de tout faire pour garantir la sécurité de son peuple mais aussi la neutralité de sa nation.

Il était tellement fasciné par l'écran qu'il n'entendit pas Lacus entrer dans la pièce avec Meyrin.

Ce ne fut que quand elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule que le pilote réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul.

La chanteuse lui sourit et entendit la fin de la conférence de presse pour lui parler.

Elle avait beaucoup de sujets à aborder, et elle avait besoin de toute son attention. La situation était compliquée pour tout le monde, mais en particulier pour lui qui se retrouvait coincé entre ses engagements vis à vis de ZAFT, et ceux qu'il avait personnellement avec Cagalli.

Asran écouta les remarque de Lacus, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne se sentait plus la force de se battre, mais d'un autre coté, il ne pouvait pas encore abandonner Orb. Les idées défendues par cette petite nation étaient les bonnes, celles en lesquelles il croyait. Celles qu'il devait défendre. Il s'était fait manipuler par le Président des Plants et devait maintenant assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Et surtout réparer ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

Le pilote rassembla son courage, mais la force lui manquait et la chanteuse le comprit tout de suite.

Elle le raccompagna à sa cabine en lui promettant de lui laisser le temps nécessaire pour prendre sa décision. Puis se tournant vers Meyrin, elle lui demanda de veiller à ce qu'il se repose le plus possible.

Lacus les quitta rapidement, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu aborder le dernier sujet qui la préoccupait. N'étant pas seule avec son ami, elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire au sujet de Cagalli, mais elle n'était pas satisfaite de laisser les choses dans l'oubli. Elle était convaincue que la princesse n'avait pas fait le moindre test de grossesse, et à la façon dont elle avait évité de se retrouver seule avec elle, il était clair qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

Puisque l'Archangel était à nouveau à quai, il n'était pas difficile pour la chanteuse de rejoindre son amie chez elle. Avec le conflit ouvert qui se préparait encore, la princesse aurait besoin de conseils, et d'une oreille attentive. Lacus correspondait parfaitement pour cette fonction.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Cagalli était encore dans son bureau à étudier les rapports sur Logos et Djibril. Une fois encore, elle n'avait pas fait le bon choix en s'absentant pour rejoindre Asran. La situation était trop délicate et tendue pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de négliger son pays.

Les Seiran avaient profité de son absence pour accepter des accords immondes et promis bien plus qu'il n'était possible à diverses entreprises douteuses. Pas étonnant que le Président Durandal accuse Orb de soutenir les terroristes qui s'enrichissent de la guerre. Même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait, son pays, par l'intermédiaire de Yuna et de son père, avait effectivement collaboré avec des marchants d'armes et briser leur précieuse règle de neutralité. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis les deux semaines qu'elle était revenue au pouvoir avait été mis à mal par la simple présence d'un homme sur son territoire, sans même qu'elle en soit informée.

Seulement c'était une maigre défense. Et elle le savait. ZAFT attaquerait à nouveau la capitale dans quelques heures, surtout maintenant que les preuves du séjour de Djibril à Onogoro étaient avérées.

Cagalli soupira en s'affalant sur son bureau. Elle était épuisée et ne trouvait aucune solution. La guerre était inéluctable.

Lacus trouva la princesse en piteux état, les yeux cernés et les traits tirés, toujours au-dessus de ses dossiers. Elle s'était fait accompagner par Kira, mais ce dernier l'avait laissée aller voir sa jumelle seule, préférant discuter avec Kisaka et Amagi de la stratégie à adopter pour la suite. Il savait en plus que la chanteuse avait des sujets personnels à aborder avec sa sœur et qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il ne soit pas présent.

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent longuement de la position politique à adopter vis à vis des colonies et surtout du président de Plants, et Cagalli accepta de laisser la chanteuse intervenir à nouveau pour limiter les combats.

Les projets de Durandal n'étaient pas encore très clairs, mais il n'était pas un homme de confiance. Il fallait en priorité protéger les populations facilement manipulables.

Une fois l'aspect diplomatique partiellement réglé, Lacus ne prit pas de gant et demanda à la princesse où elle en était avec Asran. La situation était relativement délicate, mais elle en avait assez de voir ses deux amis se tourner autour de cette façon.

Cagalli baissa les yeux mais finit par lui sourire. Ils s'étaient parlés et avaient résolu leurs problèmes. Ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se préoccuper de leurs sentiments personnels. Il y avait des enjeux bien plus grands à traiter avant.

Asran avait sa place à Orb s'il le souhaitait, mais elle ne le forcerait pas à rester s'il préférait retourner sur Plants. C'était à lui de prendre sa décision et elle ne ferait rien pour l'influencer.

Lacus écouta les arguments de la princesse, mais elle ne parut pas entièrement satisfaite. Brusquement, elle finit par lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des semaines : « Cagalli, dis-moi, tu es enceinte ? »

La princesse rougit et secoua la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. »

La chanteuse regarda attentivement le visage de son amie, et celle-ci rougit encore d'avantage, puis battant en retraite, elle ajouta :

« Si, si je te jure ! J'ai eu mes règles la semaine dernière, il n'y a vraiment aucun doute possible ! »

Lacus parut rassurer mais la prit tout de même dans ses bras, comme pour la consoler.

« Je suis désolée… »

Cagalli fut un peu surprise mais elle retourna son étreinte. « Il ne faut pas, je n'étais pas vraiment prête. Et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. » Elle se forçait à sourire et Lacus acquiesça, sachant pertinemment que la princesse était un peu déçue quelque part.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, elle aimait sincèrement Asran et l'idée de porter son enfant ne l'effrayait pas tant que ça. Seulement la nature en avait décidé autrement et elle devait s'en accommoder.

La chanteuse quitta la princesse l'esprit tranquille, et retrouva Kira à l'entrée du palais pour lui faire part des dernières nouvelles.

De son coté, il avait aussi organisé le plan de défense avec le chef des armées et il ne fut pas mécontent d'apprendre que Cagalli essaierait de résoudre le conflit de façon diplomatique.

Malheureusement, rien ne passa comme prévu. Le répit n'avait été que de courte durée.

Le Président Durandal se décida à révéler au grand jour ses projets de domination et une fois encore, Orb se retrouva en première ligne. Sauf que pour arrêter les plans destructeurs de dirigeant de Plants, il fallait retourner dans l'espace, ce que Cagalli ne pouvait faire.

Cette fois, elle avait bien retenu la leçon et elle n'avait plus droit à l'erreur. Quoi qu'il en coûte, elle devait rester à Onogoro.

Elle réunit tout l'équipage de l'Archangel, ainsi que le général Amagi, les lieutenants Kisaka et Waltfield pour les prévenir qu'elle ne les accompagnerait pas. Sa place était sur Terre, avec son peuple. C'était son devoir de souveraine.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père, et même sans doute depuis son enfance, elle acceptait son statut de princesse. Elle était seule à la tête de ce pays, et n'avait pas le droit de faiblir. Son regard reflétait la détermination qui l'habitait et personne ne contesta sa décision. Au contraire, une fois ses ordres donnés, tout le monde salua et approuva les idées de leur dirigeante.

Kira et Lacus restèrent un moment pour la rassurer sur ses choix avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipage pour se préparer. La mission était prévue pour le lendemain et il y avait beaucoup à faire.

Cagalli resta donc seule au palais pendant que tous ses amis s'organisaient pour le combat.

Perdue dans sa chambre, elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle se sentait isolée et coupable de rester loin de la bataille. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait abandonner son peuple encore une fois.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées moroses par trois coups discrets à sa porte. Elle n'attendait aucune visite mais ouvrit sans réfléchir et tomba nez à nez avec Asran.

Elle l'avait à peine croisé depuis leurs retrouvailles à bord de l'Archangel et pour la première fois, elle remarqua qu'il portait le même uniforme blanc et bleu qu'elle.

Cagalli pencha un peu la tête sur le coté, surprise et lui demanda de but en blanc : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il lui sourit en regardant ses pieds et lui annonça doucement : « Je pars avec l'Archangel demain. Je voulais seulement de dire au revoir. »

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle en comprenne le sens.

Puis tout se mit en place. L'uniforme, la mission, ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre.

« Tu… tu vas rejoindre l'armée d'Orb ? »

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il avait toujours été le pilote de ZAFT, même pendant la première guerre, et après quand il était son garde du corps, c'était sous une fausse identité. Asran Zala allait faire partie de…

Il lui sourit, un peu gêné et ajouta : « Lacus m'a dit que j'avais ma place si je le voulais. Et c'est ce que je veux. Ca te pose problème ? » Il y avait un fond d'angoisse dans sa voix qui ne lui échappa pas.

Secouant vivement la tête, Cagalli s'empressa de le rassurer : « Non… C'est très bien… c'est juste que je suis surprise… » Puis le regardant sérieusement elle demanda : « Pourquoi ? »

Asran fut dérouté, puis se ressaisit : « Pour toi. Je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit. » Il baissa les yeux et rougit un peu devant son air stupéfait.

« Pour… mais je… » Elle commença à se tortiller les doigts, réalisant ce qu'il impliquait par là. Elle avait fini par enlever sa bague la veille, quand elle avait choisi de ne pas partir dans l'espace avec l'Eternal et l'Archangel et maintenant, elle se sentait vraiment idiote.

Il vit tout de suite que sa main était nue, mais il en comprit aussi le sens. Pour la rassurer, il la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa délicatement.

« Je veux te protéger, et je veux aussi protéger ton pays. Mais tu n'as aucune obligation envers moi. »

Il lui sourit et déposa un simple baiser sur son front. Il avait envie de bien plus mais il craignait de la brusquer. C'était à elle de décider de la suite qu'elle voulait donner à leur relation.

Cagalli était perdue par son comportement. D'un coté, il se ralliait à sa cause en rejoignant l'équipage de l'Archangel, mais d'un autre, il semblait plutôt distant avec elle, comme s'il avait peur.

La princesse croisa les bras et le dévisagea avant de lui sortir d'un ton sec : « Et tu as décidé ça comme ça ? »

Le pilote parut un peu déconcerté par sa rudesse et le regarda droit dans les yeux sans répondre. Il semblait chercher un signe ou une réponse dans son visage, hésitant sur la réaction à avoir, puis finalement, il céda à son impulsion et d'un coup, sans même prendre le temps de lui donner une explication ou de lui demander son avis, il enroula son bras autour de sa taille, la serra contre lui et l'embrassa.

Cagalli fut stupéfaite et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il en profita pour glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres, coupant court à toute tentative de contestation.

La chaleur envahit la princesse en moins d'une seconde et elle se sentit fondre. Ce simple baiser réveillait en elle tous les souvenirs de leur nuit ensemble, des semaines plus tôt, sur Plants.

Guidée par ses désirs, Cagalli emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et plaqua son corps un peu plus contre le sien. Elle savourait son goût unique mais aussi la fermeté parfaitement de son torse sur sa poitrine.

Reprenant son souffle, elle rougit et recula un peu. Elle devait essayer de retrouver son calme et sa contenance, mais il la dévorait des yeux et elle avait du mal à garder les idées claires.

« Je… je suis désolée… » Elle ne savait même pas de quoi elle s'excusait. C'était lui qui avait commencé, alors elle n'avait pas à se justifier, mais pourtant, elle se sentait coupable. Son comportement n'était pas digne d'une souveraine, pourtant avec lui, elle ne voulait pas être une princesse. C'était peut-être sa seule chance de renouer quelque chose avec lui, elle n'avait que quelques heures.

Au fond, elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais elle avait déjà pris une décision difficile en choisissant de rester sur Terre et de tenir son rang. Elle pouvait bien s'accorder quelques heures de liberté, surtout avant un nouveau combat difficile. Elle s'écarta un peu de la porte pour voir s'il rentrait.

Asran fut rassuré par sa réaction et décida qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Il s'avança et referma derrière lui sans un mot. Puis la prenant dans ses bras, il crut bon de se justifier : « Je n'étais pas venu pour ça… » Il avait dans le regard cette lueur particulière qui montrait clairement ce qu'il attendait et Cagalli n'avait aucune intention de lui résister. « Je sais… » lui dit-elle simplement en déboutonnant sa veste. Elle s'attaqua rapidement à sa chemise tout en continuant de parler d'une voix parfaitement mesurée : « Mais je sais aussi que si tu me dis que tu ne veux pas et que tu t'en vas maintenant, je vais mourir de honte. »

Avec un sourire en coin, Asran se pencha vers elle et lui murmura : « Plutôt de mourir que de t'arrêter… » Et prouvant son point, il entreprit lui-aussi de défaire son uniforme, ne lui laissant que ses sous-vêtements avant de l'allonger sur le lit et de l'embrasser.

Il réapprenait ses courbes, redécouvrant son corps du bout des doigts. Il était moins timide que la première fois puisqu'il la connaissait un peu, il savait où aller et ce qu'il devait faire pour lui plaire.

Elle-même était nettement plus audacieuse dans ses gestes, mais aussi dans ses attentes.

Elle le caressait sans retenu, laissant ses mains vagabonder librement sur son torse, son dos, ses fesses. Elle l'embrassait dans le cou, ayant trouvé une zone particulièrement intéressante à la pointe de sa clavicule qui le faisait frissonner.

Il se vengea en mordant dans sa jugulaire, laissant les traces de son passage jusqu'à son épaule, écartant la bretelle de son soutien-gorge avant de s'orienter vers sa poitrine. Il n'hésita pas à s'occuper de ses seins et fut grandement récompenser de ses attentions.

Rapidement, il décrocha l'encombrant garnement et prit d'assaut ce qu'il protégeait. D'abord avec les mains, il explorait ce nouveau territoire, puis concentrant ses caresses plus bas, il vint déposer un baiser sur sa gorge, avant de descendre lentement vers son ventre, laissant courir sa langue sur tout son corps.

Cagalli sentait le brasier monter dans son ventre et se répandre lentement à tout son être. Les doigts perdus dans ses cheveux, elle abandonna la partie quand il s'intéressa à son entre-jambe.

Il embrassa d'abord sa hanche, puis poursuivit sa route jusqu'à ses genoux avant de remonter par l'intérieur de sa cuisse jusqu'à sa culotte qui en un instant rejoignit le reste de ses affaires. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne revint pas vers elle, il restait le visage enfoui au creux de l'aine et déposa un baiser directement sur son sexe.

Elle frémit, à la fois surprise et apeurée. Mais dès qu'il renouvela l'expérience, sa bouche se collant délicieusement contre elle, elle oublia toutes ses appréhensions et se donna entièrement. Sa langue travaillait ses chairs consciencieusement et Cagalli ne put retenir un gémissement en la sentant s'immiscer en elle. Il fit jouer ses doigts sur ses lèvres avant de les glisser en elle juste au bon moment.

Ses hanches ondulaient de leur propre volonté, lui indiquant le rythme à suivre et Cagalli pouvait sentir son sourire entre ses jambes.

Ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière chose qu'elle comprit avant d'être submergée par une incroyable de décharge de plaisir, partant de l'intérieur de son ventre et se propageant rapidement vers ses seins, et dans tous ses membres, jusqu'au bout des orteils, la laissant tremblante et ravie.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle fut accueillie par des yeux verts, sombres, et tellement plein de désir qu'elle en frissonna. Sans un mot, elle l'embrassa, goûtant son propre parfum sur ses lèvres, avant de le rouler sur le dos et d'entamer à son tour son petit jeu de tortures délicieuse.

Elle-aussi pouvait s'amuser avec lui, mais il ne semblait pas prêt à la laissant faire. Quand elle s'approcha de son caleçon, il l'arrêta, et la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui demander : « Jusqu'où tu veux aller ? »

Cagalli lui sourit et poussant ses mains pour arriver à ses fins elle répliqua : « Jusqu'au bout. »

Elle avait cette lueur intense qui lui obscurcissait les pupilles, révélant clairement ses intentions, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le convaincre. Il avait envie d'elle, plus que de n'importe quoi d'autre en cet instant, mais il ne voulait recommencer la même erreur que la dernière fois. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Cagalli se pencha un peu plus sur son ventre et lui dit simplement : « Je ne peux tomber enceinte de cette façon-là… » Et au cas où il n'aurait pas saisi qu'elle comptait lui infliger le même traitement que celui qu'elle avait subi elle déposa un baiser en plein sur son entrejambe, réveillant encore un peu plus son érection.

Asran rougit un peu, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de sa part, et elle profita de son inattention passagère pour lui ôter son caleçon. Il voulut la dissuader, mais ne fut pas assez rapide.

Ce ne fut que quand ses lèvres effleurèrent son sexe qu'il comprit qu'il était perdu. Elle fit jouer sa langue sur toute la longueur avant de le prendre pleinement dans sa bouche et de recommencer le même mouvement de l'intérieur.

Asran ravala un grognement quand elle s'amusa sur son prépuce. Elle jouait avec lui comme s'il était une glace géante et il adorait ça.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. D'une main sur son épaule, il lui fit signe d'arrêter. Cagalli rougit à son tour, et demanda d'un ton déçu : « J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Asran secoua la tête et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. « Non, c'est parfait. Seulement j'ai envie de toi, et pas comme ça. Donc si tu continues, je ne pourrais pas me retenir... »

Elle lui sourit et enroula une de ses jambes autour de son bassin.

« Alors ne te retiens pas. » Elle fit glisser sa main sur son ventre pour diriger directement son sexe sur le sien et Asran sentit sa gorge se bloquer. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister.

« Mais, je... tu... »

Cagalli le fit taire d'un baiser, tout en plaquant ses hanches sur les siennes, le forçant à plonger en elle brusquement. Elle aimait cette sensation de plénitude qu'elle éprouvait quand il était en elle. Elle se laissa rouler sur le dos et noua ses chevilles autour de son dos, l'empêchant de fuir, puis murmura : « Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne peut rien arriver de grave... » Elle ferma les yeux et commença à se cambrer en dessous de lui, créant une légère friction entre eux, excitante et enivrante, lui faisant perdre tout semblant de volonté.

Emporté par son désir de lui plaire, mais aussi par son envie d'elle, il reprit le contrôle de la situation et entama un lent mouvement répétitif d'allée et venue en elle, s'appliquant à garder un rythme mesuré qui la rendait folle. Elle soupira et finit même par gémir tant il s'acharnait à l'exciter.

Cagalli faillit même le menacer s'il n'accélerait pas les choses, mais elle n'eut pas à aller jusque là. Doucement, il lui donnait ce qu'elle voulait, savourant leur contact intime en prenant son temps. Il l'embrassait dans le cou et se noyait dans ses cheveux, respirant son parfum, s'éprégnant d'elle entièrement, mais il accélerait ses coups de basssin, venant à sa rencontre chaque fois plus vite et plus fort.

Soudain, il sentit sa respiration devenir haletante. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son dos et elle ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements. Il trouva le bon angle et elle perdit complètement la tête. A nouveau, elle fut submergée par une derferlante de plaisir, encore plus intense que la première, son ventre se contracta plusieurs fois, entrainant Asran dans sa béatitude absolue.

Sans réfléchir, elle dégagea son front et l'embrassa avant de lui annoncer d'une voix rudue roque : « Je suis amoureuse, je crois... » Elle avait un sourire comblé et il ne pouvait que le lui rendre en demandant : « Et je le connais ? »

« Mmm... »

Asran la regarda amusé par son demi-aveu, et la prit dans ses bras en roulant sur le coté. Il écarta quelques mèches rebelles et voulut lui parler lui-aussi de ses sentiments mais Cagalli fermait déjà les yeux et se laisser bercer par les batements du coeur de son amant, la serrant que lui. Elle ne l'entendit pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

_

* * *

Comme je suis une vilaine fille, je ne pouvais pas faire simple, je sais c'est pas très sympa, mais j'aime pas les grandes déclarations enflammées. Bon normalement, le prochain chapitre terminera l'histoire et je devrais le poster avant la fin de l'année. Je suis désolée de faire attendre pour cette histoire, mais comme je ne suis pas convaincue que grand monde la lise, j'ai du mal à me sentir très coupable... Enfin, promis, pour les deux qui s'y intéressent encore, je finirai, et comptez l'épilogue pour noel._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 Un jour**

Mana ne put retenir un cri de surprise en trouvant deux corps dans le lit de la princesse, ce qui entraîna immédiatement le réveil en sursaut des deux personnes concernées. La gouvernante restait immobile à contempler sa précieuse protégée rougir pendant que son amant bataillait avec les draps pour se couvrir un peu.

La situation était claire pour Mana et même si elle ne s'attendait pas à les trouver dans le même lit, surtout maintenant, elle était loin de réellement désapprouvée. Les voyant tous les deux empêtrés et mal à l'aise, elle finit par éclater de rire et leur recommanda de rapidement se séparer. Si la nouvelle s'ébruitait, ils risquaient gros.

La situation actuelle était déjà suffisamment tendue, Orb n'avait pas besoin en plus d'un scandale sur la vie privée de leur souveraine.

Incapable de parler, Cagalli se contenta de hocher la tête et Asran baissa les yeux sur les draps. Même avec ses fiançailles rompues, sa princesse n'était toujours pas libre. La remarque de la gouvernante était comme un coup de poignard directement dans son coeur. Orb ne l'accepterait jamais. En tout cas pas comme il le souhaitait. Il pouvait aimer Cagalli mais pas la représentante de l'archipel.

Une fois Mana partie, Asran se leva, fit une toilette rapide et récupéra ses affaires, préférant retourner à son poste à bord de l'Archangel au plus vite. Il n'avait jamais voulu attirer d'ennui à la princesse.

Mais dès qu'il commença à s'habiller, il sentit une main sur son bras qui l'arrêtait.

Cagalli se tenait derrière lui, un sourire ensommeillé sur les lèvres. Elle se serra contre lui, fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter de son étreinte et Asran ne put lui résister très longtemps. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front et lui caressa un peu le dos avant de lui murmurer : « Je dois y aller, tu sais... »

La princesse se contenta de hocher la tête contre son épaule sans le relâcher. Il tenta de se libérer, mais Cagalli refusait de se décoller. Il lui sourit et demanda : « Tu ne veux pas que je parte ? »

La jeune fille se redressa et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle finit par lui dire d'une toute petite voix: « Je voulais juste garder un peu pour moi. Rien que pour moi. »

Elle rougit un peu avant de reblottir contre lui. « Je ne sais pas quand je te reverrai, ni même si je te reverrai... »

« Je reviendrai, ne t'inquiète pas. » Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui qu'elle hésita à lui répondre, mais elle devait le faire. Se détachant enfin, elle finit par avouer : « Je sais. Il ne peut rien t'arriver avec mon amulette. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on pourra à nouveau de se voir... » Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il comprenait parfaitement à quoi elle faisait allusion.

Elle le lui avait déjà dit, des semaines tôt lors de son escapade sur Plants. Jamais les émirs ne la laisseraient libre de choisir avec qui elle ferait sa vie. Elle était la souveraine d'Orb et ses devoirs en tant que telle impliquaient qu'elle n'était pas seule à choisir. Même pour un sujet aussi personnel.

Asran essaya de la rassurer et de lui sourire, mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment lui-même. « On pourra toujours se voir. On a le droit d'être amis. »

Sauf que ni l'autre ne voulait être amis. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux était bien au-delà de la simple amitié.

Ils restèrent silencieux, ne sachant quoi se dire de plus, jusqu'à ce que des coups à la porte leur rappellent qu'ils ne pouvaient rester ensemble. Mana revenait chercher la princesse et Asran comprit qu'il devait quitter le palais au plus vite.

Que la gouvernante le croise dans la chambre de Cagalli était une chose, elle était capable de tenir sa langue et elle connaissait bien la relation de la jeune fille avec le pilote, mais si des dirigeants ou des hauts-gradés militaires le trouvaient ici, ils auraient tous les deux de gros ennuis.

Après un dernier baiser rapide, Asran fila sans un mot rejoindre l'Archangel.

Le vaisseau devait décoller en fin de matinée et il n'avait que quelques heures pour rejoindre son poste et se préparer pour sa nouvelle mission.

Cagalli de son coté avait encore de nombreuses réunions de prévues pour organiser la ligne de défense d'Orb face à l'attaque de ZAFT.

Elle avait réussi à se garder un moment de libre pour saluer ses amis et son frère, mais elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour discuter avec eux.

Arrivée à la base militaire moins d'une demi-heure avant le décollage de l'Archangel, elle put seulement faire un bref état des lieux avec le capitaine Ramius, le commandant Waltfied et le colonel Amagi.

En chemin, Cagalli croisa Meyrin, qui embarquait aux cotés des forces terriennes et la princesse lui demanda de veiller sur Asran à sa place. Elle avait bien remarqué la façon dont la jeune fille regardait le pilote et puisque elle-même ne pouvait pas rester à ses cotés, elle choisissait celle qui devrait prendre sa place.

Sur le pont, Kira et Lacus l'attendaient pour la saluer une dernière fois et Cagalli eut du mal à ne pas pleurer. Cette séparation lui coûtait énormément. Elle aurait vraiment souhaité les accompagner et prendre part aux combats avec ses amis.

Mais une fois de plus, tout le monde lui rappela que sa place était sur Terre, à Onogoro pour protéger Orb. Cagalli afficha donc son meilleur sourire pour embrasser ses amis. Elle hésita un peu sur la conduite à adopter devant Asran, mais celui-ci n'eut pas autant d'état d'âme. Il l'aimait, et personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

Il prit la princesse dans ses bras, et lui murmura à l'oreille ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit la veille, sauf que cette fois, elle était pleinement consciente et comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il impliquait. Il allait se battre pour protéger son pays, ses idéaux, ses rêves, mais aussi la protéger elle. Elle rougit un peu en sentant tous les regards sur elle, mais elle fut agréablement surprise de constater que tous ses amis lui souriaient. Ils approuvaient tous sa relation avec le pilote.

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement. Le Président Durandal mit ses menaces à exécution et Orb fut encore une fois menacer de destruction.

Cagalli passa ses journées entières en réunion à essayer de sortir de la crise de façon diplomatique, mais les dirigeants des Plants ne voulaient rien entendre.

La bataille faisait rage dans l'espace et la princesse se sentait d'autant plus inutile.

Puis enfin, le Président finit par être abandonné par ZAFT et le conflit qui s'enlisait pu être stopper avec l'intervention de Lacus.

Durandal fut éliminé et malgré le chaos qui régnait autour de la lune, la tension diminua. Un cessé le feu fut rapidement signé entre Orb et Plants mais il fallut encore plusieurs semaines pour réellement mettre fin au conflit.

Cagalli n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour elle, toujours prise en obligations diverses pour ramener la paix de façon durable. Cette fois, elle avait repris les choses en main et ne se laissait plus influencer par qui que ce soit.

Lacus servait d'intermédiaire entre la princesse et la présidente intérimaire des Plants en attendant de nouvelles élections et Kira était resté à ses cotés dans l'espace. Curieusement, le pilote avait décidé de rejoindre ZAFT pour protéger la chanteuse et garder un oeil sur les agissements de l'armée des colonies. Il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle lors de son passage à Onogoro pour rencontrer Shinn, un des pilotes de ZAFT contre lequel il avait combattu et qu'Asran tenait absolument à lui présenter.

Cagalli fut un peu attristée par ce choix mais elle ne chercha pas à le dissuader. Elle ne put se rendre au mémorial avec ses amis et ne réussit même pas à revoir Asran. Elle sut qu'il était venu avec Meyrin mais Kira avait longuement insisté sur le fait qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. La jeune fille admirait sincèrement le pilote mais Asran ne la considérait que comme une petite soeur. Cagalli ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, ne voulant pas se soucier de la vie privée de son ancien amant.

De toute façon, elle avait d'autres soucis en tête. Comme elle ne pouvait se permettre de quitter son pays trop souvent mais qu'elle avait tout de même besoin d'être présente aux différentes réunions dans l'espace, elle dut choisir un ambassadeur. Mais pour ce poste, il lui fallait quelqu'un de confiance, qui sache la représenter convenablement et aussi prendre les bonnes décisions à sa place en cas de besoin.

L'ambassadeur d'Orb avait un rôle crucial, surtout dans cette période particulière de fin de guerre et elle ne pouvait prendre le premier venu. Il devait s'y connaître en politique et partager ses idéaux, tout en maîtrisant parfaitement le mode de fonctionnement un peu particulier de l'archipel.

Le premier à qui elle avait pensé était Andrew Waltfield puisqu'il avait une bonne expérience de la diplomatie, mais le commandant n'était pas vraiment tenté par une nouvelle carrière politique et préférait prendre une retraite bien méritée du coté de Suez, là où il avait grandi plutôt que de retourner sur les colonies.

Par conséquent, Cagalli dut faire appel à un autre fidèle. Ce n'était pas une décision facile pour elle, mais d'un autre coté, c'était le mieux pour tout le monde. Du moins le croyait-elle. Comme toujours l'idée vint de Lacus.

Asran voulait aider la princesse, mais il ne trouvait pas sa place auprès d'elle à Onogoro. S'il revenait au palais, il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, à part comme garde du corps, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait revenir à leur relation d'avant.

Le plus simple était qu'il reste sur Plants, avec ses amis et qu'il se charge de défendre les intérêts de la princesse et de son pays.

Cagalli n'était vraiment ravie de cet arrangement, mais elle n'avait personne d'autre. Tous ses proches, hormis Kira et Lacus, restaient avec elle à Onogoro, et elle avait réellement besoin d'une personne de confiance.

Elle réussit à organiser une entrevue avec le pilote de façon à lui expliquer ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il était revenu exprès sur Terre pour la rencontrer en personne et ils s'accordèrent un peu de temps pour parler des problèmes à régler au plus vite au niveau politique. Mais la discussion bascula rapidement sur des sujets plus personnels et ce fut sans surprise que Cagalli finit la soirée avec Asran dans son lit.

Seulement cette fois, les choses étaient claires entre eux. Le pilote repartirait sur Plants avec une nouvelle mission qui lui correspondait bien mieux et pour laquelle il était parfaitement compétent. Les émirs eux-même avaient approuvé ce choix. Même s'ils souffraient tous les deux de cette séparation forcée, c'était certainement pour le mieux. D'ailleurs, Asran avait accepté immédiatement la proposition de Cagalli. Il était flatté qu'elle ait pensé à lui pour une fonction aussi importante.

Ainsi, même s'ils étaient à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, ils étaient toujours liés.

Ils avaient le temps devant eux. Une fois que la paix serait stabilisée, que le calme serait revenu. Quand Orb aurait retrouvé sa position de neutralité. Quand Plants retrouverait un gouvernement stable et que les émirs pourraient faire preuve d'un peu plus d'autonomie. Que l'alliance terrestre aurait éliminé les derniers membres du Blue Cosmos.

Quand la représentante d'Orb arriverait à laisser un peu de place à Cagalli et que le meilleur pilote de ZAFT pourrait enfin laisser son AS au hangard tranquillement.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'avaient qu'à être patients. Ils s'aimaient et tenaient suffisamment l'un à l'autre pour attendre.

Maintenant qu'Asran était accepté par les émirs dans son nouveau rôle, il serait plus facile pour lui de demander la main de la princesse. Il avait un vrai statut, important et valorisant qui lui donnait le poids nécessaire pour prétendre à cette union. Il suffisait qu'il fasse ses preuves.

Un jour, il aurait le droit. Un jour, elle serait à lui, pour de bon, avec l'approbation de tous. Ils n'avaient qu'à attendre le bon moment.

_

* * *

Bon je ne sais pas si cette fin vous conviendra, elle n'est pas très 'finie', mais je n'avais pas envie de terminer sur un truc trop niais. Je voulais laisser la porte ouverte, des fois qu'il me prendrait l'envie de faire une suite un jour. Ce n'est pas ce que je prévoyais, mais l'autre version que j'ai faite est vraiment trop mélo, même pour moi, donc vous devrez vous contenter de ça. Et j'aimais l'idée de leur laisser du temps. Ils sont trop jeunes pour s'enfermer dans le mariage ou une vie de famille.  
Enfin, c'est mon point de vue...  
Merci à toutes et tous de m'avoir lue, en espérant ne pas vous avoir trop déçus. C'était marrant, mais j'ai un peu perdu mon inspiration en cours de route. Je suis désolée.  
Et pour ceux qui ont aimé, j'en ferai d'autres, mais sans pas tout de suite... _


End file.
